Metempsychosis
by Helltown's Angel
Summary: When she was 10, Justin Fury is told that she is the Avatar; a spiritual being that controls the four elements (Water, Earth, Fire and Air) whose job is to protect Earth. There is prophecy that the planet would be destroyed by a powerful mutant and only The Avatar can stop it. Justin joins the X-Men to continue her training and with their help, save the world.
1. The Avatar Returns

**Metempsychosis **

**Summary**

**When she was ten after a traumatic event, Justin Ororo Clearwater-Fury ( the daughter of General Nick Fury and a mutant mother) is told that she was The Avatar, a mighty spiritual being that is reincarnation that controls the Four elements, ( Water , Earth, Fire and Air). There is prophecy that the world would be destroyed by a powerful mutant and it was up to her to stop it. Now she must join the X-Men to continue her training and complete her mission. Can she save the world ? She hopes she doesn't let the world down.**

**A/N**

**This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind. I couldn't get this story out of my head and had to write it. This will be a mostly of comic verse of the X-men (some of the Movie verse). Don't worry The Last Air Bender or Legend of Korra fans, there will be some familiar characters in the story as well. I like my Wolvie short and hairy (no disrespect to Hugh Jackman. I think he's a hottie) I just like the nostalgic look of the comic and TV Wolverine.**

**Negative or positive criticism will be much appreciated, just don't troll. **

**I would like to thank my beta reader, RosyLee. She took me under her wing and made me a better writer. Please read her stories. Thank You So Much !**

**Thank you StormLover for being my Mentor. Much Rolo Love to you! If you hadn't read her stories, please do! She writes the best ROLO stories on Fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. **

**** = telepathic conversation **

**~ ~ = self conversation or talking oneself**

**Chapter. 1 The Avatar Has Returned**

**Metempsychosis (Greek) : the passing of the soul after death into another body either human or animal**

**Kodiak, Alaska**

"Come on J pedal faster," Justin Ororo Clearwater-Fury breathed out loud to herself. She was going as fast as her 10 yrs. old legs could go on her BMX. She had been healing training with her grandmother all day and when Justin arrived home around 6p.m., she noticed her mother, Nina Clearwater, had not returned home from her flower shop in town.

When she wasn't talking to her plants, her mother was the local high school's science teacher. She was also a mutant. Nina could control, talk and grow plants. She looked like the Batman villain Poison Ivy with her green hair, eyes and skin with vines. Because of her mutation, her mother had to wear her image inducer bracelet that her dad, Nichols Fury, had Forge commission for her.

Bored with summer vacation already, Nina decided she wanted to grow and sell rare plants. Her cousin Mia and best friend/ college roommate Susan helped Nina open a small flower shop in town. Money wasn't a problem for the family, Justin's father provided well for the family and had established a bank account and trust fund for Justin when she turned 21. Her mother, being hyperactive and fiercely independent, wanted something to do.

The shop was a huge success because it was very hard to find various flowers or plants in Alaska. Nina would work in the greenhouse while Mia and Susan worked up front with the customers.

Though her grandparents and her father did not like that her mother had opened the shop instead of staying at the reservation during the summer, they did not stand in her way. She was happy in her new profession and never missed a day.

Justin, on the other hand, worried about her mother every day. She knew that with the constant watering of the flowers and plants, there was a risk that her image inducer would short-circuit and the townspeople would know she was mutant. They knew that there was racism against mutants and some people wouldn't like the idea of a mutant owning a business or even living near/in their town.

With her mother not home at her usual time, Justin had a bad feeling that her mother was in trouble.

**XXXX**

The great people of the Alutiiq tribe were the descendants of Princess Yue**(A/N)** of the Northern Water tribe during the time of the Avatar. The members of the tribe knew the story of how the princess gave up her life to help Avatar Aang and her people. Soon after her death, Yue's brother and sister started to have children with blue eyes the color of the ocean and white hair. So every other generation, children in the family inherited Yue looks and became powerful water benders, Justin being one of them.

Nina was indeed happy to have a human daughter but she knew there was something special about her and she would bring good to the world.

"Why did I have to be a mutant? Why I couldn't be a water-bender like my parents or the rest of my people?" Nina would ask herself sometimes in despair. She was grateful that her daughter wasn't a mutant. Justin was biracial, half Native-American and African-American, and took features after her grandfather. She had honey colored skin, white hair and blue eyes. She and Justin's father were not married and she was just 18 when she gotten pregnant; so the elders on the reservation looked down on her.

Justin's father Nick Fury worked for the government and they met when she was in her sophomore year in college. She had just turned 18 and wanted to party. Susan had gotten them some fake IDs and they hit a club called Justin's. She saw this tall, dark and handsome guy giving her the eye as soon as she hit the dance floor. They danced and talked the rest of the night. They exchanged numbers and began dating.

With his secretive job, the time they spent together became less and less. Finally after four months, Nina got tired of Nick blowing her off and decided to end their relationship. A couple of weeks later, she began to get sick and she was late. After the third day of constant nausea, Susan came into the bathroom

"Take it!" she said as she handed Nina a pregnancy test. Five minutes later, they looked down and saw two pink lines.

She was petrified. Here she is the only daughter of Chief Takodu unmarried, eighteen and having a baby by a man who barely had time for her, let alone a child. When Nina broke the news to Nick, she thought he wouldn't want to be in her child's life but he was delighted. Due to an injury at work, Nick was told by his GP/doctor that he couldn't have children. He told Nina that their child was a Godsend. Little did he know how true that statement was.

Back when Nina meet Nick, her features were normal with copper skin, brown eyes and long black hair. Her mutation did not manifest until after she gave birth to J-Bear as she was known to her family. They wanted to give their unique daughter a name that would match. They decided to name her after the club where they first met. Nick choose the name Ororo meaning beauty in his grandmother's tribe in Africa. Most people on the reservation didn't treat Nina any different. There were a few other mutants but they weren't visible ones. Nina was most likely treated well because she was the daughter of the chief; yet she was still given funny looks when she left home without wearing her inducer.

When Nina went the shop in town that morning, 20 miles away from the reservation, she had an uneasy feeling. Yesterday her inducer had got wet and stopped working. She thought she saw someone looking in the greenhouse when it happened. The day went by fast and there wasn't anything out the ordinary so she thought she was in the clear.

Nina decided to stay late and help Mia with the inventory. When they were done, Mia went on home and Nina closed the shop. As she was leaving, there were three men waiting in a jeep parked across the street waiting for her to come out.

"You sure she's a filthy mutie?" Dan said lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Andy replied, sitting in the back seat looking at a Playboy mag.

"I went to that shop yesterday to buy Molly some flowers for our date that night. I went to the greenhouse just to see if they had some different flowers. That's when I saw her. She has holding her ugly bracelet or watch and it had electricity coming from it. Then she changed into a fucking plant."

"That shit freaks me out!" Dan grunted_,_ almost choking on the smoke of his cigarette.

"Well, whatever she's using to look normal must cost some money" said the last guy Ed, licking his lips while looking at her through the window of the shop using binoculars.

"That's a fine nice piece of ass even if she's a mutie injun."

"I say we have some fun with her. What ya say boys?" Ed said with a big evil grin.

"Hell Yeah!"

"We with you Ed!" the other two men chimed in.

"Well boys, here she comes!"

**XXXX**

"Come on J you're almost there. Just keep peddling!" she told herself, "I'm coming Mom!"

It was getting dark when she finally made it to the flower shop. Luckily old man John, a friend of her grandfather, was going into town and offered her a lift in his pickup when he saw her on the road.

She walked up to the shop with her bike and saw that her mom's jeep was still there but the shop was closed and all the lights were out.

"That's weird!" she said. She went to the jeep and saw her mom's purse lying on the ground as well as blood.

"MOOMM! Please answer me!" she screamed. When there was no response, she began to panic.

"CALM DOWN J. DON'T FREAK OUT! DON'T FREAK OUT!" she tried to calm herself, "I need to find a phone and call the police." She headed to the payphone next to the shop.

"911. What's your emergency?" the voice inquired on the phone.

"My mommy is missing! I went to her job and couldn't find her and there's blood on the ground and her purse too!" she cried into the phone.

"Calm down, honey. I'm going to send the police right away. I need the address of your mom's job."

"5436 West Porter, next to Dean's Bakery! Hurry!" said Justin.

"Stay put! Help is on the way Honey! Hello! Hello!" Justin already threw down the phone.

"No one is helping! Maybe I should try to find mom myself? G-Paw taught me loads about tracking when we used to go hunting…..I'm little, but I'm a granddaughter of a chief…I can do this if I try…."

"I'm coming Mom!"

**XXXX**

Nina could barely keep her eyes open. The three had jumped her, removing her inducer and began to beat her. They punched and kicked her repeatedly, until she was out cold. They carried her into the nearby woods and began taking off her clothes. They tied her up to some tent pegs so she laid spread eagle style and put her panties around her neck.

"WAKE UP YEA FILTHY MUTIE. I WANT YA TO BE AWAKE WHEN I TEAR YOUR PUSSY APART !" bellowed Ed.

"Why yea get to go first?" questioned Dan as he stood over her, rubbing his penis. "She's not bad lookin with da green skin and all. She does have a nice body."

"Cause I'm da Leader remember" replied Ed.

"Ok Ed. But I go next. We won't catch anything from this mutie slut?" asked Dan.

"That's way yea use condoms Dumbass!" Ed yelled at Dan.

"Come on mutie whore get up, "as Ed began slapping Nina, "I want to hear yea scream."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

**XXXX**

With the use of her tracking skills, Justin headed to the woods near the back of the shop. She stood still when she thought she saw some lights and heard voices.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOP!"

When Justin heard her mother scream, she took off.

_~My water bending is not powerful but I hope it's enough to help her. Good thing I always keep a water sack with me.~_

When she finally reached the spot, she froze. Her mother was in her normal form on the ground naked with a big white man on top of her and she was screaming. There was also two other big white men who were laughing and enjoying the show.

"MOOMMMY. LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" screamed Justin.

The three men turned to see where the voice was coming from. "Well lookie what we have here. A little mutie come to save her mommy," Ed said with a smirk as he got off Nina. "Kinda dark to be an injun. You must be part colored. Told ya this injun mutie was a whore."

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHES HUMAN! J-BEAR RUN!" Nina cried, her voice hoarse "SHES ONLY 10!"

"Yea think we stupid. That half-breed has white hair and blue eyes, I've never seen a normal little kid with pure white hair," Ed spat at Nina. Then he turned and looked into Justin's eyes, "We done playing with yea mommy. Now's it's your turn girlie!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! LLLLEAVE HER ALONE!" Nina shrieked, begging for her daughter's life.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Andy said with a kick to Nina's side.

"We are going to give her a good old beating, and after…we'll hang her! Then we will come back to you," said Ed.

"Let's play, half-bred mutie!" said Dan as he and the other three men turned.

The three men didn't notice while they were yelling at Nina, that the young girl's eyes started glowing white and a light blue aurora surrounded her as she started to rise into the sky. The three men froze in place. They didn't think that the little girl had any real power.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT HURT ME, MY MOTHER OR ANYONE ELSE AGAIN!" a chorus of voices rumbled from the little girl's mouth.

The three men's eyes grew as wide as their mouths as they stood, dumbly looking skyward. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and then there was a blinding blue light.

**XXXX**

**The Avatar temple somewhere in Antarctica**

"Sir! Sir!" the monk cried running into Sage Wei Lee's study. The leader of the white lotus looked up from the book he was reading. "What's wrong now?"

"The statue of Avatar Aang!**(A/N)** Its eyes are glowing," the monk huffed.

Sage Wei stood and said a quick prayer.

"After all these years, the Avatar has finally returned."

**A/N**

**Princess Yue was the sixteen-year-old daughter of Chief Arnook, ruler of the Northern Water Tribe. After the death of Tui, the Moon Spirit, during the Siege of the North, she sacrificed her life to replace it, and became the new Moon Spirit. wiki/Yue**

**Kodiak, Alaska- is a real island in Alaska that is home to the Alutiiq Native American tribe.**

**Avatar Aang is the previous Avatar before Justin. He was an Air-bender and The Avatar the Last Airbender is based off his life. **

**Thank you for Reading**

**Water-tribe Out!**


	2. The Order of the White Lotus

**Metempsychosis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra, The Last Air Bender or Yu Yu Hakusho but OCs did come from me. **

**** mean telepathic conversation **

**~ ~ mean self conversation or talking oneself**

**Chapter 2 The Order of the White Lotus**

**The Avatar Temple**

**Somewhere in Antarctica **

"After all these years, the Avatar has finally returned! You must go and tell the teleporters to summon the other members to the council hall."

Grand-Lotus Sage Wei Lee had been waiting for this day to come. The oracle Cassandra foretold that the new Avatar was going to be reincarnated this lifetime and the great threat to the earth was also going to rise. He made his way to the council hall to await the others. Good thing that they had several teleporters to gather the members quickly. He only had to wait 30 minutes until all the members were present.

Wei stood to greet the members, "Good evening Ladies and Gentleman; as you know the Avatar has finally made their presence known. As you all already know the new Avatar will be a descendant of the Water Tribe and a water bender. We need to convene on how to persuade him or her to believe and join us in our mission."

"So it's true, the Avatar has return to Earth. Do you know who it is?" Master Genkai(**See A/N**)in her authoritative voice.

"As of right now, all we know that they are located in Kodiak, Alaska. We are working on finding their direct location. As you know the Avatar is only a child and we must convince their parents or guardians to allow the child to live and train here at the temple." replied Wei

That moment one of the monks comes rushing into the council hall.

"Forgive the interruption Sir, but we have located and identified the avatar."

"Where and who are they?" asked Wei

"A girl named Justin Fury and she has now been moved to a government facility known as S.H.E.I.L.D." the monk replied.

"Thank you. You may go." says Wei. "Now Then, we just need to convince her and her parents."

**XXXX**

**The next day **

**S.H.E.I.L.D medical facility. **

General Nick Fury had been in many battles and situations that would even make the devil cringe but right now he was terrified. The two most important people in his life both lie in a coma for a day now. He still cared very much for Nina and he loved his daughter more than life itself. The police finally showed up to the flower shop, they felt ground vibrated and saw the bright electric blue light in the sky. They rushed to what it was, what they found will be ingrained in their minds as long as they live. The men found a beaten and battered mutated naked Nina unconscious still tent peg to the ground and a little girl also unconscious. It looked like a tornado had come into the woods.

"My Dear God!" one of the officers said, rushing to Nina while the others attended to Justin. "Ma'am! Ma'am! Can you hear me?" No response. He then checked for a pulse.

"She's Alive. " The officer called for an ambulance and begins untying Nina.

As the other offices begin to look for other victims, they ran across three bodies or what the thought they were under some trees and rocks.

"Jesus Christ! We are going to have to call for backup and look for survivors." Said another officer, "What the hell happened here?"

Nina's parents called Nick when they were both admitted. One of the doctors at the hospital recognized Justin and called her grandfather. He read the police report and used his government connections to have them both move to the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. He knew either his daughter or Nina used their abilities to kill those men. So he got the FBI to step in and take over the investigation. He also knew that with Nina being a mutant it would really cause uproar. He patiently waited outside of the testing lab for the mutant genome results for Justin. He knew that with all of Nina's injuries there was no way she would have caused that type of damage. Maybe the tests were wrong and Justin inherited the mutant gene.

"General Fury Sir," said the lab tech, "The test is negative Sir. She is not a mutant"

"No way! Run it again! She has to be to cause that type of damage!" Fury yelled.

"Sir, we've run the test ten times. She's not a mutant." said the lab tech in an assertive voice.

"Ok you're dismissed," he sighed.

"How did she do it?" he wondered as he sat in a chair in the waiting area. He was shocked that his little ten year old daughter had been able to kill the bastards that raped her mother. However, he was still confused on the how.

~_" I need to know what happened and there is only one telepath in the world that I can trust to find out." _ ~ Then he went to his office and pick-up the phone.

"Professor Charles Xavier and tell him it's urgent."

**XXXX**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **

**Westchester, New York **

"Hello Nick. What can I do for you?"

"It's Nina. Three prejudice bastards rape and beaten her half to death; now she is in a coma. I need you Charles. I need you to help her." Nick screamed into the phone, "Justin saw the whole thing and she's unconscious too. Justin killed them Charles. I don't know how but she did. Please Charles! I need your help!"

Charles stayed motionless for a minute trying to take in the information. "Dear God. I thought Justin wasn't a mutant. Did you have her tested?"

"Yes but it came back negative. That's why I need you. I have sent a plane to pick you up and bring you here. So be ready. I will be forever in your debt Charles." Then Nick hung up.

~" _ How did a ten year old girl kill three adult men?" _~

**XXXX**

**S.H.E.I.L.D Headquarters**

"Thank you so much old friend." Nick came up to greet Charles. He looked exhausted, Charles noted.

"They are both in the medical felicity. I would like for you to read Justin mind first to see what happened."

Charles was ushered into the first room where he saw little Justin. He hadn't seen her since she was six month old. Even then he could since the great power within her.

Charles closed his eyes and tried to read the little girl mind and after five minutes nothing.

"Sorry Nick." Charles looked puzzled, "I can't read her mind for some reason. She must have a very unique brain wave."

"WHAT!" Nick roared, "WHAT DO MEAN YOU CAN'T DO IT? YOU'RE THE MOST POWERFULL TELEAPTATH IN THE WORLD AND YOU CANT READ A LITTLE TEN YEAR OLD MIND?"

"Sorry Nick but it does happen. It's rare." Charles says giving Nick a pleading look. "There are some individuals that are near impossible to penetrate if you don't want them. She is very special indeed."

Nick looked defeated, "Very well. Let's try Nina."

The two men then went to the room next to Justin's. Nina face was swollen and had bandages on her ribs, arms and legs.

Charles said a quick prayer and began to look inside her mind. He saw everything that happened.

"Oh My God!" Charles said with a shock look on his face. "She's not a mutant. Justin is the Avatar!"

"What the Hell is an Avatar?" cried Nick, "What is she?"

Charles then took a deep breath. "Sit down Nick and I will tell you all I know." Charles then proceeded to tell Nick about the legend of The Avatar.

Nick then looks up at the man and asked, "How do you know all this?"

"I have a lot of contacts that are archeologist and some of them told me about the Avatar Temple that was discovered years ago." Charles answed, "It looks like the prophecy is coming true and your daughter is the key to saving the world."

Nick just sat there trying to process the information that Charles had given him.

~ "_My little girl is going to have to save the world_." ~

**A/N**

**Master Genki is marital arts teacher and psychic from the Yu Yu Hakusho anime . She is Justin's Energy/Avatar state master. **


	3. New York Here I Come

**Metempsychosis**

**A/N This chapter will be introducing some of the X-men. I love Remy LeBeau (I had to include Storm's Padnat in this story) and Psylocke; next to Storm is my favorite female X-men (I love her cocky attitude). Asami also makes an appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. **

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

**Chapter 3 New York, Here I Come**

**Present day Miami, FL **

_Justin was running through the woods trying to get to her mother. She heard her mother screaming for help. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm coming! She ran and ran until she came into a clearing where three men had her mother capture._

"_MOMMY! NOOOO!" _

Justin jerked up in her bed with her heart pounding and covered in sweat.

"Dammit! Another nightmare!" She swore as she pulled her hair from her face.

She looked at the clock which read 9:17 a.m.

"Crap only four hours of sleep." She yawned.

She slowly made it to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She had recently got a job at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters or home of the X-Men. Joining the X-Men would give her the expertise she needed. It also gives her a chance to find the mutant. With the most powerful mutants and young ones who haven't reach potential, it was a good chance they were at Xavier's or the X-Men have already encountered them and will again. Charles being a member of the white lotus suggested that she joined the X-Men and be over his new Computer Science program. With the world becoming so computer dependable, Charles needed someone to teach and be over his mansion network security. Justin had just completing her masters in Computer Science. (Which much reassurance of her parents. Like the Avatar needs a college degree but she did it for them. ) She took a small break after college and went to Miami for a mini vacation. Now she needed to check her messages to see if Charles had called her back about Remy. Justin made a silent prayer and hope Charles had a job opening. Remy LeBeau was like a little brother to her. Many years ago she had save the young Cajun from being killed and been family ever since.

"Where my Phone?" she huffed looking all around the hotel room, "I swear I had it on my dresser".

When she finally found her phone, sat down on the bed and started listing to the voice mail. The first message was from one of her friends Asami Sato (the only child of wealthy Chinese industrialist, Hiroshi Sato and street racer). She met Asami when she was began dating Remy Who at the time raced cars. The breakup was mutual and all three remain friends.

"Hi Virgin Mary." said Asami with her slight Cantonese accent. (Justin hated that her friends call her that.) "Betsy, TP me (to telepathic message) last night and told me about the X-Men. Congratulations! Call me when you get up. I don't care what time it is here in Hong Kong. Love you, bye!" Beep.

_~ I soo need to call her. ~ _Justin smiled and went to the next message.

"Hey Padnat! ", the Cajun voice said, "I want to know if da school hav an opening fo me. If so, let dis Cajun boy know." Beep.

_~ I hope so; he really wants to make amends for what happened with Sinister. ~_

Justin proceeded to listen to her other messages.

"Hello Justin, this Charles, We are looking forward to you join the faculty and heading our new Computer Science Department and joining the X-Men. I am calling about your interest in another position at the institution. One of our faculty members and X-Men has recently departed. So there is now an opening for a Combat and PE teacher. Please call me so we can work out the details."

She let out a breath that she was holding, "Thank God, I can get Remy a stable job and keep his ass out of trouble". Justin loves her little brother more than anything but he has a knack for getting into trouble. Suddenly, Justin felt a tingle in her head breaking her thoughts. ~ Betsy~

British telepath Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock aka Psylocke member of S.T.R.I.K.E was Justin best friend. She met Betsy when she was doing some network security for them years ago and the two women just clicked. She was the one that gave her the nickname Virgin Mary and talked her into getting her dimples pierced. She is also the girlfriend of X-Men member Warren Kenneth Worthington III aka Angel.

* Hi Betsy.*

* Bloody Virgin Mary, I just talk to Warren and said that you are joining the X-Men. Blimey Luv! Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my ace.*

* Ya know you're my girl, Bets. I was going to tell you this morning. Thanks for telling Asami for me. *

* Yea Yea. Warren also told me that your arse of a brother will be coming too. I don't know why you fool with that tosser.*

*Remy is a good soul Bets. He just needs some stability and I think working with X-Men will give him that. Sorry to cut the convo short, but I need to call Charles. Holla at ya later Bets .*

* Bye Luv.*

She quickly dialed Charles back.

"Hello. Charles Xavier may I help you."

"Hello Charles, this Justin returning your call. I would like to know if the team knows about me. I am sure they are leery of having a non-mutant on the X-Men." She said with apprehension in her voice.

"Yes my dear, we had a team meeting yesterday and they know all about you being the Avatar and the mutant threat you must face. I have to say a couple of our younger members are eager to meet you. They are big fans of the cartoon that comes on TV." he chuckled.

"_Damn that cartoon!"_ she began thinking to herself.

Justin and the White Lotus really wanted to keep the Avatar as a secret; however two men decided to make a cartoon series about the previous Avatar, Aang. They heard about the stories and gotten a chance to see some of scrolls that were written about Aang's adventures. She enjoyed the series all well but it weird to see yourself (technically your previous life) on TV.

"Hello. Are you still there?" asked Charles breaking her thought.

"Sorry Charles, just thinking how freak-out the world is going to be when they find out that I'm real and part of the X-Men."

"I think it will help our cause."

"Yes. I think so too Charles. I know you said you have a position for my brother Remy. Can I ask who has left and why?"

"Well it was Wolverine also known as James Logan Howlett. I'm sure your father is well acquainted as well as you."

"Yes, I know that he use to work for Black Ops of S.H.E.I.L.D. My dad doesn't talk about him much just that he's a pain in the ass." She snorted, "I never met him before with me being in Antarctica and with me finishing my degree."

"Well he left two months ago for personal reasons and I don't think he is coming back. It is hard to replace an X-Man of Logan caliber but you and Gambit will be a marvelous addition to the team and the faculty. I will fax you and Gambit contracts right away. Thank you and remember to please be at the mansion at the end of the month to get settle and began training. Goodbye."

"Ok Charles will do. Goodbye."

"Now all I need to do is call Remy and make arrangements; New York here I come!"


	4. XU

**Metempsychosis**

**A/N**

** Finally Justin is at Xavier's school.**

**I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender**

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

**"( )" means different language**

**Chapter 4 XU  
**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **

**Westchester, New York **

Scott Summers was pacing on the front steps of the mansion waiting on the two new arrivals. "I can't believe they are late" he huffed. "Justin told me 10:30 and it's now 1:00. Maybe I should call them again?"

As Scott was about to take out his cell phone, two AEM Carbon Fiber Hayabusa (one a dark red and the other a light metallic blue) coming through the gates.

"Good lord! " He exclaimed with admiration. ~_Being the daughter of Nick Fury has its perks.~_

Scott made his way down the stairs to meet the duo and gave the Professor a call saying that they had arrived.

"Hello. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. " He said greeting them.

The rider on the red motorcycle took off his helmet and gave a charming smile.

"Hello Homme. Da name is Remy but you can call me, Gambit. Sorry we late." he said extending his gloved hand.

Scott took a look at the young man. He was almost tall as him with a lean athlete build. He had red glowing eyes and his long auburn hair in a ponytail. Scott could tell that the ex-thief was going to be trouble. _~ Great and I just got rid of Wolverine.~. _

"Yea, man sorry. We had to get something to eat before we got here."

Scott turned, drawn to the sound of a warm sultry voice. The other rider had taken off her helmet. A mass of shiny wavy white hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders. The young woman was also tall. She had almond shaped, crystal clear blue eyes and honey colored skin. She had piercing in her cute dimples.

_~Whoa! ~_ Scott said admiring the beauty.

"Dammit!" she swore tripping over her own feet. "I can be a real klutz sometimes. Hi! I'm Justin but you can call me J." she said extending her hand. Remy just stood there and snorted behind his hand. She gave him a death glare.

_~Not very graceful.~_ Scott thought while watching Justin almost fall on her face.

Justin had looked into the faculty and student files before coming to the school so she knew all of her new teammates. Scott was tall like Remy with brown hair, muscular but not too much and had red tinted sunglasses on.

"Hum, uh, yeah. Nice to meet you. " Scott taking her hand. He had a decent grip, she noted. Strong but his shoulders were rigid. _~ He seems a little high-strung.~_

"Where is everyone?" Justin said taking in her surroundings, "I really wanted to meet Jean with her being the other adult female on the team." She noticed that Scott flinched when she said the redhead name.

"Jean and Hank went to a medical conference in DC. The others are inside or in the backyard. You will meet them shortly."

**XXXX**

The three Wolvie girls made their way to the front door to greet the new team members. The girls were excited to finally to meet the famous Avatar. A bunch of the students (some teachers) decided to have a _The Last Air Bender_ marathon yesterday. The female students were especially excited to have a powerful female member on their team.

Since the Jean/ Wolverine affair, the girls lost respect for the redhead doctor. Of course they would take Wolverine's side, with him being like a father/brother to the girls. It was Dr. Grey who was the one in a relationship with Scott so she owed _him_ loyalty not Logan. With some of Logan's personality still in Rouge head, she didn't like Scott but no one deserved to be cheated on. It was because of Dr. Grey that Wolverine had left. The three girls were devastated. With Logan being replaced by the new recruits, they thought he may never come back.

As the girls made their way outside, Rogue was dumbstruck as she feast her eyes on the Angelic face of the man talking to Scott. The man was staring into her eyes.

While Justin and Scott were making small talk, she noticed her brother had gotten quiet. She turned to look at him and he had a dazed look on his face.

_~ Oh God No!~_ She thought. Justin had seen that look before but only once. Remy had that same look when he first met his ex-wife, Belladonna. She couldn't stand her. But this seemed much worse. _~Damn Remy! Really, you go fall for jailbait! ~_

"Hello Girls. Come and meet your new teachers and fellow teammates." Scott, ushering the girls to come forward.

Remy was fascinated by Rogue's green doe eyes and beautiful face. He suddenly grinned, she blushed releasing she was staring. He walked over to her and took her hand. She flinched lightly about to pull it away. He looked up at her and kissed her hand.

"Bonjour, ma Cherie," the man said watching Rogue. "I'm Remy Le Beau, but you can call me Gambit."

She looked up, "Ah'm Anna Marie but you can call me Rogue." She had a southern accent that made him smile.

"Ahem!" the spunky Asian girl coughed, trying to break their trance, "I'm Jubilation Lee but you can call me Jubilee and this is Katherine Pryde also known as Kitty." Said Jubilee, jesting to the shy teenage girl next to her.

Jubilee was a short Asian girl with big brown eyes and short jet black hair wearing a loud yellow jumper. Kitty has shoulder length brown hair with hazel eyes.

"Bonjour! Hi!" the brother and sister greeted them.

Justin walked to the girls to greet them, "I am Justin Clearwater-Fury, and you can call me J."

"Ant cha, one of our teachers? Should we be callin ya Ms. Or least Professor?" said Rogue finally looking at the young woman next to Remy.

"Actually both of them are your new teachers. So I think it's best if you call them professor." Scott putting his two cents in, As he turned to look at Justin.

"I haven't thought about it. I'm not one for fancy titles and I know my last name is a mouthful, so what you girls think you should call me?" she said smirking.

"Ooh Can we please call you Professor J?" Jubilee says with a pleading look.

Justin began laughing "Yes, You can call me Professor J." Scott just made a sour face. _~ He does have a stick up his ass. We are not going to get along. ~_ She thought looking at him.

Scott leaned his head to the side like he was listening to someone. "The professor would like to see you two in his office."

Justin gave a smile to the girls "Ok. Nice meeting you girls".

"À plus tard. "(See you later) Remy winking at Rogue. With that the three adults made their way to the professor office.

"Well, someone has the hots for tall, dark and handsome." said Kitty fanning herself.

"I don't know what cha talking bout." said Rogue blushing

"You know Mr. Frenchy got a thing for you." Jubilee with a fake French accent.

Rogue rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh Shet Up! Yall just jealous!"

A slight flush crept up her neck. "Anyway, Did ya see da Avatar, She mighty pretty."

"Pretty? She's drop dead gorgeous. She looks like a Victoria Secret model but with an edge." Said Jubilee. "Omg, did you see the piercing in her cheeks?"

"You think the Professor will let her wear them in class?" Kitty asked.

"Please she's the freaken Avatar. She can probably do whatever the hell she wants." Jubilee cried. All three girls nodded in agreement.

"To bad Logan's not here." Rogue thought out loud.

"Why?" the two other replied.

Rogue started scowling, "If he'd seen her first instead of Dr. Grey, he woulda went after her instead and woulda have left."

Kitty nodded in agreement, "Yea. She makes Dr. Grey look like a humming bird to a peacock."

"Yea guys. Ya think she will take me to get a piercing?"

"Na! No way! "The other girls replied.

Jubilee then closed her eyes _~Wolvie, Please come home. ~_

**XXXX**

"Both of your apartments were finished last week and all of your belonging are in them." Scott said to the brother and sister making their way to the Xavier's Office.

"The professor told me that you paid for the renovation yourself. You must be wealthy?" Scott asking Justin. They had the space above the garage and the attic renovated .Justin paid for it herself.

"I'm the only child on the great General Nick Fury. Dear old dad left me a hefty trust fund." she replied taking in the beauty of the mansion.

"I see." He replied. "I didn't know General Fury had a kid until the Professor told us." Scott said as they made their way down the hall or X-Hall as the kids called it.

"Daddy made a lot of enemies over the years; I usually go by Clearwater instead of Fury." She replied.

"Homme, do the others know about me? I mean my past?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, Gambit we know all about your time as a thief and your time with Sinister."

"Merci and da X-Men still want Remy?"

"The guy you are replacing was a murderous assassin. You are a step up from him in my book." Scott said scowl on his face.

"(Padnat, he is angry with the Wolverine.)" Remy whispered Cajun in Justin's ear.

"(I wonder why?)" She replied.

Scott stopped at a large cherry wood door and opened it.

Charles smiled. "Hello you two. Welcome Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." He begins to move his wheelchair toward the Justin and Remy.

"So good to see you again Charles." said Justin giving him a hug and a kiss on his bald head, "Thank you so much for having us."

* What's wrong with him? He got a bit peeved when talking about Wolverine.* Justin asked Charles, * The guy banged his girlfriend or something?*

When Charles didn't reply back, she knew that was the answer.

"Wow, that's fucked up." Justin then saw the look on Charles and Scott faces. She didn't realize that she said it out loud.

_ ~Oops! ~ _"Pardon my French."

Charles chucked. "I see you still say exactly what's on your mind, Justin."

She smiled. "Why not? Better to tell the truth and shame the devil."

"It is not an insult, it's refreshing. You'd be surprised how many people don't do that." Charles was still chuckling. Scott just looked at the professor in disbelief that the man laughs at her swearing. _. ~ Great! She is going to give me trouble too.~_

Charles looked to Remy, "Scott and I have told everyone about the two of you. So don't worry the team are going to accept the both of you."

"How ya know dat?" Remy asked with a confused look. "How ya know what Remy asked Scott?"

"He is a telepath remember. The most powerful in the world. Duh" Justin smacked him in the back of the head.

"Owe! Dat hurt chere!" he said rubbing his head.

"You two are not dull. You will bring some humor to this school", said Charles chuckling, "If you don't mind Gambit I would like to talk to your sister alone. Scott will show you around." Charles stuck out his hand.

"Of course." Gambit shook his hand. "See Ya, Petite!" he kissed her on the cheek then they left.

"Have you fully mastered air-bending? How is your energy bending?"

"No, Not really. My energy bending is limited due to me not fully mastering air-bending. I can get about two or three small blast and make a small barrier. I can only blast small puff of air. It's just air-bending is so hard for me." Justin pouted, "With the new programs I had Hank put in for the danger room, I should have enough practice to master it."

"We both know it's not the physical part of bending that has you stuck. It's the spiritual part." Charles glared at her.

"Yea, Master Genkai said the same thing. She says that my traumatic experience had put a block on me getting the spiritual part. I tried so hard Charles …but I just can't get it."

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"I have insomnia also. I asked Hank to work on me some new sleep medicine so I can get more rest. I haven't had more than four hours of sleep after that night." Charles knew what night she spoke of; the night her mother was raped. She hadn't gone into the Avatar state since.

"I don't mean to be impolite but as your psychiatrist I need to know. How your personal life is? You still can't let men get close to you besides Gambit?"

Justin dropped her head. "I been on a couple of dates and had a boyfriend but when it comes to the intimate stuff I …..can't help but think about what happened to mom. I can't help not seeing those bastards hurting her."

She then looked at Charles with tears in her eyes. "I want what everyone else wants. I know I have to save the world but I still would like to have someone to love and care about me that not my freaken family." She rambled.

She began to cry. "Maybe I'm just damaged fucking goods like my ex told me. What if I never can do it…. What if I can never break the wall and go into the Avatar state? What if I can't save the world? Some kind of Avatar I am." Justin sobbed.

Charles wheeled himself next to her and grabbed her hand then started to console her "Justin, Remember you maybe the Avatar but you are still human. Every human has flaws. I'm sure the past Avatars were not perfect and had to overcome some adversity. I think it best if we continue your therapy sessions."

"Here" he gave her his handkerchief. Justin blew her nose and tried to give it back to him.

"No my dear. You can keep it.", He said with a smile, "I think you should go to your room and rest."

"But Charles I need to start working on the network security at once. Besides I don't think I will be able to sleep right now."

"At least go up and finish unpacking. I will send someone to help you." Charles then sent a telepathic message to Rogue. "Rogue will be here in a minute to show you to your room and help you unpack."

"Thank you, Charles ." she sniffed . "I cannot repay you for what you done for me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Rogue. Please show her around and make sure Justin feels at home."

"Ah will Professor ." she replied then turned to Justin . "Come-on Professor J, let's get ya settled."


	5. The Set-Up

**Metempsychosis**

**A/N**

**I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender**

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

**Chapter 5 The Set-up **

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **

**Westchester, New York **

The two women started making their way to elevator.

"Ya room is on da top floor, professor." Rogue said, trying to make small talk.

When she walked into Professor Xavier's office, she noticed the young woman looked like she'd been crying. She wanted to ask what was wrong but decided not to bring it up.

"Here we are. Ah think dis whole floor is yours." Rogue handed her key to her room.

"Thanks." Justin turned the key and opened the door.

"Oh my!" Rogue gasped.

"Wow! They really did a good job." Justin replied, as she began looking around.

The room was painted a cream color with mahogany hardwood floors. It had her mother's exotic plants and flowers scattered around the room. A large cream couch with a glass-top coffee table was in front of a fireplace and a 42 inch plasma TV above the mantle. In the corner was a dedicated office space with a chair opposite the desk. A walk in closet with frosted doors was next to the bathroom. The bathroom had a large claw foot tub and a separate glass shower in the corner. She had a nice size balcony with glass French doors and two chairs and a small table. There was a skylight spanning the ceiling. Right under it was a huge California king size bed with light blue silk sheets and a cream comforter. Above the head of the bed was a light blue tapestry with a weird symbol.

_~ Yea, the money was well worth it. ~ Justin thought._

Rogue walked over to the bed and asked, "If ya don't mind me askin', what that symbol mean on da tapestry?"

"This is the Avatar symbol; earth, fire, air and water," Justin pointed to the different symbols in the tapestry, "The blue represents the Water Tribe; I am a descendent of the Northern Tribe. The sages gave it to me before I left the Avatar Temple."

"Oh wow! It's very pretty!" Rogue smiled, "Avatar Temple? Where's that?"

Before Justin could reply; there was a knock on the open door.

"Who is it?" she turned to see who was at the door.

"It's me and Kitty. We wanted to help you unpack." Jubilee replied.

"Girls, Come on in. We were just having girl talk." Justin smiled.

"WOW!" The girls exclaimed.

"Yea, the contractor did a good job. It looks just like my bedroom back home."

"Where are you from?" asked Kitty.

"I'm originally from Kodiak, Alaska. I spent most of the childhood at the Avatar Temple in Antarctica."

The three girl's eyes grew a wide as their mouths, "What!" "You lived in Antarctica!"

"Yea I did. That's where I was trained."

"But… how did you survive down there? Isn't like below zero there?" Kitty asked.

"Yea it is, but the temple is underground so no one can find it. Besides I don't get hot or cold so I can withstand the elements. Crap!" Justin dropped the box on her foot. _~ Damn I'm so clumsy. ~_

"Really? You don't get cold." Kitty asked helping her with the box.

"Nah. I know you guys watch the entire episodes of the cartoon yesterday. Have you notice that Aang never wore a coat when he was in the North and South Pole?"

The three girls started thinking to themselves and Kitty spoke, "I never really thought about it. I just thought maybe it was animators didn't want to change his clothes."

Justin snorted, "No. It's one of the perks of being the Avatar, built in thermostat. I can wear a bikini in the winter if I want. However I do try to dress for the season or weather so I won't look weird.

"That's so freaken cool!" Jubilee said, "What other special powers can the avatar do besides the bending?"

Justin began taking out her clothes out of the boxes and sighed "Weather doesn't affect me, I really good with animals and I age slower than most humans. How you think we live to be at least 150?"

The girls began helping unpack the boxes, "Yea, I wanted to ask you about that." Kitty said.

"Yea. How did Avatar Kyoshi live to be 230 yrs. old?" Rogue chimed in, "Ah never heard of anyone living that long except for Logan."

"Well when our bodies reach full puberty, we began to age slowly. I'm 26 but I still look I did when I was 18." Justin explained, "The sages think it's because the Avatar can have more time mastering the elements and protect the earth longer."

"OMG! That's so cool!" Kitty and Jubilee cried.

Rogue began putting some books away, "Yea sugar, ya won't need any plastic surgery when yea get older."

"Yea, I just need to maintain a healthy life style. This is kind of hard for me considering I eat like pig. I have a very bad sweet tooth and carry some type of candy in my pocket. Thank God I inherited a high metabolism from my mom and workout every day or I will be big as house." She laughed.

"I sooooo hate you right now." Kitty smiled, "You get to stay young and beautiful. I wish I was the Avatar." She pouted.

Justin said with a sad smile. "No you don't. I am going to outlive my family and friends. If I have children someday, I will outlive them too. Trust me, being the Avatar is not as cracked-up as it seems. It's a lot a pressure when you are responsible for saving the world."

Kitty then walked over to her and gave her hugged. "I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you Professor J. I didn't think about that."

Justin hugged the girl back, "It's ok girl. I've known this since I was 10. The sages told me this when I first arrived at the temple."

The other two girls then also gave her a hug. "Yea, we're sorry Professor. We want you to feel at home here."

Justin smiled, "Please don't call me Professor outside the classroom. I consider you my friends, you girls call me J."

Kitty beamed. "So J, since we're becoming friends, Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yea ask me what you want. You will see that I am a brutally honest person. I have a habit of talking without thinking first. One of my many flaws." she smiled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jubilee interrupted.

"No, I don't. Really don't have time for one."

"Ya don't want one?" Rogue queried.

"It would be nice to have a special man in my life. If I can defeat the mutant, I would like to have a family even if I will outlive them." She replied. "Why you ask?"

"Just curious." Jubilee walked over to Justin's bookcase and began putting her books away.

"Sooo…., can ya tell me about ya brother, Remy?" Rogue asked, trying not to blush.

Justin starts laughing, "Yea girl. What you want to know?" The two began putting up her clothes in Justin walk-in closet.

XXXX

Jubilee begins to hatch a plan to hook up Wolverine with Justin.

_~Those two have so much in common with their aging process, and their love for sweets. She is defiantly a woman that could handle the mighty Wolverine. ~ Jubilee had an evil smile on her face._

"Psst. Psst." Kitty whispered trying to get Jubilee's attention as she set Justin's computer up, "I know that look. You're up to something. So what you have planned?"

"I thinking of a way to get Wolvie back here so he can hook-up with Justin." she whispered back, "They're perfect for each other."

"Yea I know. I was thinking the same thing. So what's the plan?"

"I tell you later when all three of us get back to the room."

"Ok."

**XXXX**

**Alberta, Canada**

"Zzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzz". The cell phone vibrated.

Logan fumbled in his pocket for his phone; he had fallen asleep watching TV. He yawned, blinking bleary eyes at the phone number on the ID display.

_~Jubes, What does da kid want?" ~ _

"What ya want kid?" he grouched, scratching one hand across his chest.

"Excuse me, Wolvie!" Jubilee said in a sarcastic tone, "You said that we can call you if we just wanted to talk. Remember?"

"Yea Yea! What ya want darling?"

"Hello to you too." She said with a slight laugh, "How are you doing?"

The sound of a match striking followed by the light smack of Logan inhaling was heard by both through the phone, then "Same as ever, kid. How is Marie and half-pint?"

"Kitty and Rougy are fine. I just wanted you to know that your replacement has arrived this afternoon."

"Really what's his name?"

"Well, their names are Remy Le Beau and Justin Clearwater-Fury."

"Chuck replaced me with Le Beau huh. Never met him but I heard about the guy. You girls stay away from that smooth talking Cajun. His reputation is as bad as mine."

"Too late Wolvie. Rogue is already in love in him." She said smiling.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "Put her on da phone now!"

There was a pause; the girls put the phone on speaker.

"Um Hi suga, When ya commin home?" said Rogue trying to sound innocent.

"What I hear about ya and the Cajun flirting?"

"I don't know what ya talkin bout. Ya know how Jubilee likes to start rumors." she replied.

"Dat boy is too old for ya. So I bet not here bout you and him. Understand?"

Rogue huffed. "Logan, Remy's just 22 and I'm going to be 18 in two months or did ya forget?"

"No Marie, I didn't forget ya birthday. Still I know how that Cajun is. I don't want to see ya get hurt kid." He grunted.

"I know ya love me, sug. Oh Kitty would like to speak to ya."

Kitty grabbed the phone from Rogue, "Hi Wolverine. How are you? We miss you so much."

"Hi ya half-pint. How Petty treating ya?"

"Good as gold. Peter has been wonderful." She beamed.

"His not rushing ya into anything is he?"

"No Wolverine. You know Peter is a perfect gentleman." She retorted_. ~ Too late. We already did it on my 17 birthday. ~_

"Yea, he's a good kid," He replied, "So how are da new professors? I know about Gumbo but tell me about this Justin guy."

Then the other two girls shot her a look to remind her not to reveal that Justin was a woman.

"Oh. Professor J is very nice and we're going to have a class this semester just for us X-Men to learn how to hack computers. I can't wait! Oh I forgot; Professor J's dad is General Fury and is going to get Tony Stark to visit our class!"

_~ Damn. I didn't know Nicky had a kid. Why would the son of Nick Fury join the X-Men instead of the Avengers? ~_

"What type of mutant power does the computer geek have?" he inquired.

"Professor J's not a mutant. Get this. Professor J is the Avatar."

"What da Fuck!" He then made a face, "What like does blue people in dat damn movie?" He can hear all three girls laughing in the background.

"No! Like the cartoon. The Avatar can control the elements of the earth. Remember Bobby, Jubilee and I watch the show all the time. The Avatar is real and it's Professor J." Kitty chuckled.

He thought about it for a moment. "Oh dat show about dat egg-headed kid that can shoot air and shit."

"Yes Wolverine. That's the show." She chucked. "Sorry, we have to go. We have a danger room cession in five. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Wolvie!"

"Goodbye Sugar. Please come back home!" then the girls hung up.

The Beast inside Wolverine had been stirring for the last three days, urging him to go back to the mansion.

_~ Maybe the Beast sensed trouble and needs me to go and protect the girls. Why da fuck would someone dat powerful and not a mutant would join the X-Men. Something ain't right._ ~

He then got up and started packing.

**XXXX**

"You think that it's going to work?" Kitty asked the two other girls as they walked to the danger room.

"Ah've known Logan for a long time suga, he ant going to let some guy come in and put us in danger.", Marie replied, "Ah guarantee that he will be here in a couple of days."

"Wooo Hooooo!" Jubilee yelped, "Wolvie coming back!"


	6. He's Back

**Metempsychosis**

**A/N**

**I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender**

**I don't own the rights to Call of Duty, please don't sue.**

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

**Chapter 6 He's Back**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

** Westchester, New York  
**

James Logan Howlett aka The Wolverine gunned the engine of his Harley Davidson to mansion. He had been riding nonstop since his phone call from the girls. He knew that something was up with the Avatar being at the mansion and intended to find out. Logan's bike roared up the driveway into the garage. He turned off his bike and parked his bike in it's usually space admiring the two new bikes park in the same area.

~ _Very nice! I guessing that the red one is Le Beau's with da playing cards and Ace fanned out._ ~

Then he went to the other bike ~ _Electric blue eh? Kind of flashy but still a nice piece of machinery. Must be the Avatar's. _~

He then studied the white symbol on the bike. _~I wonder what da fuck that means? ~ _

Logan look-up and started sniffing. _ A__rtificial flavors, chocolate and wild flowers, da girls. ~_

"Wolvie, You're back!″ Jubilee cried, as she leaped into his arms with the other girls in toe.

"Humph, Damn girls! Didn't think ya miss this Canuck!″, He said embracing the girls. "How ya been?″

Kitty looked up, "We been great Wolverine and we really miss you!″

"Yea, Ah missed ya Sug.″ Rogue says softly, "Why ya back?″

"I was worried about ya.″ Logan replied. "I had feeling I needed to get back to ya. That Avatar fellow doesn't set right with me so I came check it out.″

_~ It work! ~ Kitty thought_

"Awe Sug, Professor J is good people. No need to worry about us.″

"Still, its Nicky's kid. The only son of General Nick Fury wouldn't join the X-men if it was for alternative motives.″ Suddenly, he felt a tingle in his head and cock it to the side.

* Hiya Chuck.*

*Logan, I see that you have returned. Please meet me in my office right away.*

*No problem Chuck! Be right there!*

"Sorry girls, but Chuck needs to see me right away.″ He replied grabbing is duffel bag, "Talk to ya later.″

On his way to Professor Xavier's office he stops and he feels the Beast begin to stir; he started sniffing and look-up to the stairs to the apartment.

_~ Crawfish, cloves and spicy cologne. So da Cajun staying in the garage apartment. ~_

But there was another scent. It was the smell of the earth after a winter rain, jasmine and shea butter. He closes his eyes to make the smell more potent and he exhales deeply.

_~ Jesus Christ! Whoever he got in there sure smells good. The Cajun better watch his back. If his girl is willing, I'm more than happy to give it to her. ~ _

He thought with an evil grin on his face.

**XXXX**

**Gambit's Garage Apartment**

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOP!"_

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! LLLLEAVE HER ALONE! Nina shrieked begging for her daughter's life.″_

"Mommy, Please Stop!" Justin mumble.

Remy heard Justin mumbling in her sleep. He hated that his sister still had nightmares but he tried to let her sleep as long as she could. He still remember how she would wake-up screaming.

_~ What happened ta ya chere? ~_ He wondered.

Justin never told him what exactly happened to mother. Only Charles, Beast and her father knew. Her own mother didn't know.

When he was done cooking breakfast, he walked over to the couch where she had falling asleep and tried to wake her.

"Time ta get up." He said as he shook her.

"Stop Please!"

Remy shook her again. "Wake-up petite!"

Justin rubbed her eyes and grumbled,"What da hell! What time is it?″

"Bout 8:45. I know how ya don't get much sleep, so I let ya sleep a bit.″

"I should have never let you talk me into playing _Call of Duty _all night.″ she yawned and stretched.

"Ya still having nightmares Remy see.", he said with concern, "Ya startin ya therapy with the Professor?"

"Yea, we starting today and Hank making me some insomnia medicine as well." as she pulled her hair from her face.

"Dats good Padnat. Remy be tired of you not getting any rest. Come now, ya need ta eat and get ready. I made us some eggs and bacon.″

Justin got up off the couch and sat down at the table. "Looks good Rems, you know the first team meeting this morning and I need to go down to the lab to see how the security scanner is going.″

She stuff her face with eggs, "You should have woke me up earlier.″

Remy grinned, "Ya know chere, it's not polite to talk with one mouth full.″

"Sorry.″ As she stuck out her tongue.

He chuckled, "Ya shouldn't worry chere; I'm sure dat program ya wrote is working.″

"Yea but I still need to check it and take a shower. Good thing I made the Professor install a shower in my lab. I can just get dress there.″

"With da way ya stay in front of a computer, I thought ya have a bed there as well.″

Justin shoots him a knowing look.

"Shoulda known!″

"I got a sofa bed in there just in case I have to pull an all-nighter. I heard Hank actually stays in his lab. I'm sorry but even a computer nerd like myself needs downtime.″ She says chewing on some bacon.

"I wouldn't call ya a nerd, chere.″ He frowned.

Justin then stood up in her chair and cried, "Please I'm Queen of the Nerds! All Hale the Queen!″ She began doing the Miss America wave.

"Hale! Hale!″ Remy cried bowing on the floor.

"I miss this Rems.″ she said as she got down and hug him."Just me and you clowning around."

"I miss ya too, Padnat. I still don't know what this Cajun boy do without ya.″

**XXXX**

**Xavier's' office**

"Welcome back, Logan.″ Xavier greeted as he rolled forwards until he sat directly in front of him.

Wolverine grunted, "Chuck.″

"I must admit to a certain amount of surprise at you returning. Care to share the reason behind it?″

"Care ta share why the hell ya hired Nicky Jr?″

~ _Nicky Jr? How did he find out about Justin? ~ "_What do you know about Justin?″ Charles asked.

"Just that he's Nicky kid and the Avatar, whatever that is.″

_~ He? ~_ Xavier's mouth twitched. "Who told you about the Avatar? What do you know so far? ″

Logan looked at the man. _~ Why da hell would he ask that? ~_

"Jubes & the girls called me and told me about the new recruits. I'm not too worried about Le Beau. His past is shady as mine but I know the Cajun means well but this Justin fellow… Hell I didn't know Nicky had a son and a powerful one at that. So tell me Chuck, What's going on that is so bad that the Avatar has to join the X-Men instead of the Avengers?″

_~ So the girls didn't tell him that Justin is a woman. ~ _

Charles started chuckling, "Sit down Logan. I will tell you everything.″

The Professor then proceeds to tell him about the Avatar and the prophecy of the mutant threat. He also cleverly did not reveal that Justin was a woman_. ~Why not have a little fun. I cannot wait to the look on his face when he sees her. ~_

Logan eyes began to turn black, "What if the mutant one of us Chuck? What if it's one of da kids? Ya just are going to let him killem?″ He bellowed.

"Calm down Logan, I do not think it's anyone here at the school. I believe it's a mutant that we hadn't encountered yet." Charles explained to calm his Beast.

"However, as I told you I'm a white lotus member and it's my duty to help the Avatar. If it is someone here, Justin and I would do everything in our power to stop them without deadly force. You have to understand Logan; if we fail the earth will be obliterated.″

Logan eyes began to turn back gray. "Damn, this Avatar is going to save the world. He needs the X-Men to ensure his victory.″ he grumbled.

"Yes Logan.″ Finally Xavier turned his deep hazel eyes on Wolverine. "Even the most powerful human on earth needs help. Justin is also going to help on missions as well. So are you going to help as well?″

Wolverine rose from his seat."Yea Chuck. I willing to help but if he rubs be the wrong way I won't hesitate to get in his face. I don't give a damn who he is.″

_~ Logan always has to show his the alpha. ~_ Charles thought.

"Make no mistake, Wolverine. I have known Justin for a long time and the Avatar seems to get along with just about everyone. I'm sure we will not have a conflict between you too.″ A small smile hinted at the humor behind Xavier's statement.

Wolverine nodded. "Yea, seen the man's bike in the garage. I not one for street racer but I have to say the man's got taste. Speaking of taste, since when are we allowed to bring outsiders to da mansion?″

"Excuse me?″

"Gumbo got a girl in his apartment. Smelt her when I came in.″ he informed the man.

Charles looked at Logan in confusing then he got that 'aha!' look.

"Well Gambit has been informed about the rules Logan no need to worry.″ He said with a twinkle in his eye.

_~ What da fuck going on? ~ _

Someone walk into Charles's office.

_Logan began to sniff. ~ Burnt wood and grass. One-eye! ~_

Cyclops approached him. "Wolverine.″ he said neutrally.

Wolverine gave him a cold once over. "Scooter. How's Jeannie?″

Scott scowled, "She's fine. I'm sure you two will cross paths.″

"Hunh.″ He grunted, "I'm sure I will."

" You bastard!"Scott grimaced.

Charles spoke-up,"Gentlemen, Please. I think saving the world is more important than your differences.″

"Your right Dad, Sorry. We have more important things to deal with.″ Scott apologizes.

"Yea Chuck, As long as Scooter stay out my way, I'll stay out of his. I'll help Nicky's son.″

Scott turned to Charles. *Son?*

*The girls decided to play a trick on Logan. He doesn't know Justin a woman.*

"I expect nothing more or less. If you will excuse me I need to check Cerebro before the meeting.″ Charles said as he wheeled out the door.

The two men began to size each other up.

Wolverine flashed his canines, "Ya improve your skills? Chuck tells me ya got Gumbo to deal with. I heard Gumbo a hell of a fighter.″

Scott nodded. "Both Justin and Remy are great additions, especially Justin. The Avatar has tremendous weapons and martial arts training. Justin can even take someone like you.″

Wolverine cocked a brow. "Someone like me? Da computer geek?″

"Yes.″ He didn't elaborate.

Logan grinned in such a way that his strangely large canines gleamed and seemed more menacing. "All right, first chance ya get in a danger room session, give me and him a one on one match."

Scott smiled, "Will do. We have a meeting in 30 minutes. You two will be able to meet.″ He waked out the office.

_~ What One-Eye know that I don't. Well, we'll see in 30 minutes. ~_

**_A/n_**

**Ok guys this chap is without a beta reader so if there are mistakes, please let me know. I want to give you all the best story possible.**

**Also I decided to change Justin look a little bit.**

**Next Chap I will reveal it and her & Wolvie will finally meet.**

**Boy those girls are going to get it. LOL Thanks.**

**Water-tribe Out!**


	7. Déjà vu

**Metempsychosis**

**A/N**

**Finally the two meet. Is it going to be love at first sight? This is a long chapter but I know you guys was waiting for it.**

**For my LOK or LAB fans that don't know about the X-men. Logan has an alter ego called the Beast or Wolverine. So you are going to see that persona come up in the rest of the story. If you want to know more, Google or read other X-men fanfic. **

** I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender. I don't own the rights to Cm Punk or WWE merchandise and the song "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera. Please don't sue.**

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

**″ ( ) ″ means different language**

**Chapter 7 Déjà vu**

**War Room**

Logan went inside the War Room where scanned and to see if the two recruits have made it yet.

_~ Not here. ~_

"Comrade!″ Piotr Peter Rasputin aka Colossus gave welcoming smile on the handsome Russian's face.

"It is good that you are back; Logan.″ Colossus clapped one large hand on Logan's back. "Katya missed you.″

"Yea Man. We miss your grumpy face.″ Robert Bobby Drake aka Ice Man imitating Logan.

"Nice Popsicle, I think I'm going to enjoy our private lessons, this fall.″

Bobby's face turned white. "But….. Gambit is supposed to teach Combat.″ he said stuttering.

"Sorry Snowball but I'm teaching advance Combat.″ Wolverine smirked. "Can't wait.″

The blond teenager turned and went to his seat praying that by school starts Wolverine would forget about the private sessions.

"So Tin-man, how are the new teachers? They seemed ok guys to you?″ He asked the big Russian.

"They seem like good people Comrade. The Avatar is very beautiful and genuinely nice but blunt though. Remy is a fun guy.″

Logan then cocked his brow. _~ Beautiful? ~_

"Um, what ya mean beautiful?″

"Beautiful? She's hot. That chick's stacked.″ Bobby said under his breath but Wolverine heard him with is enhanced senses.

_~ Stacked? Hot? Are we talking about the same person? ~ _Before he can ask further questions

*BAMF*

"Guten tag, Logan. Nice to have ja back.″ The blue furry mutant Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler said with a smile.

"Hiya Elf, good to see ya″. He grunted. "What's the deal with Fury's kid? ″

Kurt made a confuse face and scratch his head with his three fingers. "Huh, Sorry I don't understand. If you're asking if she seems to be a good person then yes. She's a little clumsy and as you say speaks her mind.″ He answered with his German accent.

"What the Fuck? The Avatar is a broad?″ He said with a surprise look.

"Ja. Didn't anyone tell you?″

"I thought Katya informed you about Professor J.″ Peter asked.

_~ THOSE GIRLS SET ME UP! ~ _

Rogue and Kitty heard the whole conversion between the three men. Both girls looked at each other. _~ We are so dead. ~_

Logan then turned to where two of the three culprits sat. _(Jubilee was still too young to be a full-fledged X-man. She just turned _15.) He could smell the fear coming off them.

He walked over to them and gave them a menacing look, "Yea know ya three are going to get-it for lying to me.″

"AH…. Don't know what ya talkin about? We didn't lie to ya.″

"We didn't lie Wolvie. We never said Justin was a man.″

"Like Hell! ″ He cried, "But ya made me think she was. I been callin her a guy since I got here. I see why Chuck and Scooter look at me crazy. Ya made Ass out of me!″

The girls couldn't help themselves and bust out laughing. Logan growled.

"Sorry Suga but we miss ya and knew you would come back if you thought that.″ Rogue tried to explain. "Ya not leaving are ya? ″

"Na, I promised I would stay this time.″ He smiled. "But ya three are going to pay for this.″

"We understand.″ they replied as they hanged their head.

He then pulled out one of the cushioned chairs and sat, propping his booted feet on the table waiting for Justin to come in.

**XXXX**

"Dammit Remy, We are going to be late.″ Justin said rushing to the war room. "It will look bad if we are late for the first meeting. ″

"No worries chere. We be on time.″ Remy smiled.

The pair made their way to the room practically running. Gambit open the door for Justin and she made her way in and stop dead in her tracks….

The Beast inside Logan began to stir and sniffed. _~ Earth, winter rain, jasmine and shea butter. ~_

The door opened and a tall white haired woman walks in…

Logan's steel grey eyes locked with Justin's sapphires ones.

_~ Déjà vu! ~_ They both thought.

_~ Damn! He's a little hottie. ~_

Although he was setting, she could see his wide and thick muscular form in his plaid shirt. He look like he was in his early or mid- 30's. He had tanned skin and jet black hair. His face was ruggedly handsome and mutton chops on is face but it seem to suit him. But it was something about his eyes.

_~ Why the hell I'm having this déjà vu feeling? I never met him before. ~_

Wolverine began to study her features. Her complexion was a flawless honey colored and her long snow white hair was in two ponytails on each side. She had a slender nose, slightly turned up at the tip, and fine cheekbones with piercing in her dimples. Her mouth was lush and full begging to be kiss. His eyes then moved to her body. She had a baggy Cm Punk white hoodie that said "_Knees to Faces_″ and a pair of X-Men workout shorts showing off her mile long shapely legs. Very exotic.

_~ Mine! ~ _His Beast thought.

It was her clear blue eyes that had him entranced.

_~ Man, she got eyes that could see right through you. Why da Fuck I'm having this Déjà vu feeling? I never met her before from what I can remember. ~_

The scene did not go unnoticed to Remy.

"Ahem!″ Remy pretend to clear his throat breaking her trance.

"Uh! What?″ She looked at her brother starry-eyed.

"(My sister has a thing for the Wolverine.)″ He whispered in Cajun knowing the feral mutant could hear him.

"(I don't know what you're talking about.)″ She whispered back. She too knew that Logan could hear her and that Cajun is one of the few languages the mutant didn't understand.

"(I'm an empath mutant as well. Or did you forget?)″He cocked his brow and pull out a seat for her.

Justin blushed. _~Damn I did forget. ~_

She took her seat and replied, "(I can't explain it. I got this feeling that I met him before but I don't remember it. I think I never met him.)″

"(Really? Ya sure? )″ He put his hand over hers.

She rolled her eyes."(Yes I'm sure! I'll remember meeting the great Wolverine. We'll talk later) Anyways, I'm going to the salon today.″

Remy winked and asked, "So what color ya goin to be putting in ya hair this time chere. Remy like da pink ya had on your tips last time.″

"Scotty boy would have a heart attack if I show up to class with my hair dyed pink." She giggled, "I'm thinking of doing a yin and yang look. Ya know, balancing my hair as well the world. What ya think about a black and white look. I haven't tried it yet. Ya know_ Dirrty_ it-up like Christina Aguilera did. I think I'll look cute.″

Remy laughed, "Chere, only you can make zebra hair beautiful. I can't wait so see Scott's face.″

**XXXX**

Logan was seating in his seat trying to hear the conversation the two new recruits was having. They were talking in some language that he didn't understand. _~ Must be Cajun. ~_

He knows French (being from Canada), so some of the words did make some sense to him. However he saw the interaction between them and didn't like how close the two seem. His Beast began to get angry.

_~ Fuckin Gumbo touching my woman. ~_

_~What? My woman ~ asked Logan._

_~Yes, My mate. ~ Wolverine answered. _

Wolverine began growling.

All the X-men stopped the small conversation they were having and turned to look at him. Logan gave them the "_What da Fuck you looking at?_″ face and they went back to their respected conversations.

Charles then wheeled in the war room.

"Good morning, my X-Men.″ Charles spoke to start the meeting. "Now let us began.″

Justin tried to listen to what Charles and Scott was saying but she could feel Logan eyes on her.

_~ What's his damn problem? ~ _

Justin was use to people gawking at her. How often you see a woman of color with blue eyes and white hair. It didn't mean she liked it. It's actually one of her pet peeves.

_~ I don't care how fine he is. He needs to stop staring at me! ~_

"Justin! Justin!″ Scott called her named.

"Uh?″ She looked.

"Can you give us the security report?″

"Oh yea.″ She then stood putting on her reading glasses and taking out her enhanced I-Pad.

"I have written a new security code that would put in a more substantial firewall on our network system.″

"Excuse me, but what does that mean?″ asked Kurt.

Justin turned to the blue mutant, "Well Kurt; I turned our network into Fort Knox. Even a government agency like S.H.E.I.L.D won't be able to hack into our system. If anyone tries, they are in a world of trouble. You understand? ″

"Ja, I get it.″

"Cool Beans.″

She began pressing on her pad, "Next on the agenda″. She used her hand to display a 3-D model of the mansion which has a barrier of some sorts.

"This is a model of the force field Forge, Hank and I been working on. If our defenses are compromised, the force field will give us a 15 minute window to get the students to safety and prepare ourselves. Forge will be here later on this week to help with it and any other security matters. ″

"It would be good to see Forge.″ Scott smiled, "Miss the Guy round here.″

"Yes, it would be great to have Forge back.″ Charles agreed. "That is all for today. You are dismissed.″

The X-Men began to file out, Logan lock his eyes on Justin. The Cajun was busy walking out Marie and she was busy talking to Scooter. Scott and Justin were the last to leave the room.

She left her Pad on the table and went back inside to get. As she began to leave, Justin felt a hand grab her arm. With her ninja reflexes the culprit was on the floor.

_~Damn! Not Bad! ~ _She had caught him by surprise.

"Nice Darlin`, you're Nicky's kid alright. Not too many people can get the slip on me and he's one of them.″ He said standing glaring at her.

_~ Didn't know he was that short but Damn he's Fine. Ok girl concentrate; just steady your blood flow so he doesn't smell your arousal. ~_

"Sorry, I don't like to be touch.″ She said coldly."You know my dad?″

"Yea, but didn't know he had a kid. Never mention ya.″

"My dad has made a lot of enemies over the years, he doesn't want them knowing about me.″

"Hugh.″ He grunted, "I wonder why he never mention ya to me.″

"Don't know. You'll have to ask him.″

He smirked. "I think Nicky didn't want me around his little girl. I am the big bad wolf you know.″

Justin looked dead into his eyes, "The fact that you smashed Scott's girlfriend and your reputation with women; I think my dad made a great decision.″ she replied. "Don't get me wrong what you do with your cock is your business. My brother has a reputation as bad as yours, so I can't fault you on that. But I'm not interested.″

He took a step right in front of her and sniffed. _~ No lust or arousal. But there was a scent he didn't smell before. ~_

He took a step back and smiled. "You're a virgin.″

Justin stood there with a confuse look with cheeks red. _~ How did he know? ~_

"How?″ She asked without thinking.

Logan winked at her, "I can smell it. ″

_~ Duh J, he is a feral mutant of course he can tell. You were warned about mutants like him. ~_ She scowled herself.

"Sorry Wolverine, like I said you're not my type. I know you are used to women falling all over you but I'm not Jean Grey". She then took a step forward and said in a cold tone. "You don't want to mess with me Logan, if you know what's good for you. Stick to easy women.″

Logan has never been one to back down so he licked his lips and replied , "I do like a challenge. I've never been one to be afraid of them. I actually prefer them.″

_~ No he didn't just say that. No this short Gizmo looking asshole think he's going pop my cherry. Really? ~ _

She contemplated her next move. _~ Should I walk away or Knock him down a peg? ~_

_ "_Mmm,″ she said as she stared at him. _~That Napoleon ego of his need to be taken down a peg. This is going to be good. All I need to do is keep concentrating. ~ _

Justin then bent down and whispered in his ear in a husky voice. "Sorry Wolverine, but you don't reach the height requirement″. She then patted him on the head, "Later Bonaparte.″

Logan smirked. "Later Josie.″

Justin turned. "Josie? My name is Justin.″ She said putting her hands on her hips.

Logan smiled, "I know ya name. I like to give nicknames to the people around here. I can't be callin someone like ya Justin, sorry can't do it. So I'm going to call ya Josie.″

"Why Josie?″ she asked.

"It's short for Josephine, Napoleon's first wife. I think it's fitting seeing you calling me Bonaparte.″

Justin could help but smile. _~ God I hate this man! ~_

"Hum, Josie. It'll do. Later Bonaparte.″ She then left.

_~Damn she got ass. I wonder is the rest of her is stack. ~_ Logan thought as he admired Justin backside as she left.

Logan just stood there for a minute putting together what just happened. There was something about her. He's sure that he met her before. Charles told him that she's just 26 and spent most of her childhood in Antarctica lock in some temple. He don't remember much about his past but he's sure he hadn't met her before now; so why the déjà vu feeling when he saw her?

The Beast within him wanted her as a mate. That scared to hell of him. The Wolverine doesn't do relationship, if the girls is good maybe three or four more rounds but mating which is basically marriage, not one for long term relationships.

_~ Sorry I can't do it. Got too much shit in my past to deal with. I can't be tied down to some chick no matter how good the pussy is. I bet she's real tight too and those lips. The things I can teach her. ~ _He thought as blood rushed to his groin.

"NO! NO! I need to stay away. Virgins been known to get attach. I can't take that chance″. He argued with himself.

But the Beast had other things in mind...

_~ You will be mine Avatar. All in due time, All in due time. ~_

A/N

**This chap is without a beta reader so if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense, please let me know. I will correct them. I want to give you all the best story possible.**

**Well it seems those two have met but where? It will be reveal later on in the story.**

** Also I think changing Justin hair will make her more badass and piss off Scott. (I don't care for him). You guys also have to remember the girl was lock-up in Antarctica during her teenage rebellious years, she needs to let it out. LOL! I**

**If you want an idea of what her hair going to look like, just Google Christina Aguilera black and white hair (but without the braids). Was watching her video and thought that it would make Justin more of her own character instead of a Korra with white hair. I think the change will make her standout from the other X-Women. **

** Thanks for reading!**

**Water-tribe Out!**


	8. Guilt

**Metempsychosis**

**A/N**

** My X-Men fans that is not familiar with the Avatar universe might want to research some of the characters mention here . I recommend the Avatar wiki site.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra, The Last Air Bender or but OCs did come from me. **

**** mean telepathic conversation **

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

**″ ( ) ″ means different language**

**Chapter 8 Guilt**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **

**Westchester, New York **

After the meeting, Justin changed into a basic black tank top and skinny jeans with some wedges. She went into the city to get her colored. It was about 5 o'clock when she was done but the end results were worth the time. Her new hair color gave her the edger look she was going for but it wasn't too drastic that Scott would have a cow. Her natural white hair looked fake while the black highlights look like her real hair color. When she was done , Justin did a little shopping and went to see a movie. When Justin returned to the mansion it was after 11:00 p.m., most of the students/staff were in their rooms. She notices that her brother bike was not parked next to hers.

"Remy went out. I hope he doesn't get into trouble.″ Justin said taking out her shopping bags out of her black 2013 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid. She went to her bedroom to put away her packages.

She went to her computer to Skype her mom.

"(Hi Mommy.)″ Justin says waving in the camera. **(She speaks Alutiiq language.)**

"(Hi J-Bear, How my baby been? )″ Her mother beautiful green face smiled at her. "( What did you do to your hair now? )″ Nina moaned.

Justin sighed. "(I'm been fine Mom. I wanted a different look. See its black and white like Tui & La. )″ She turned her back to the camera so her mother could get a better look.

Nina frowned, "(It's ok if you wanted to pay respect to the moon and ocean spirits. The hair color does suit you. Well at least your hair not pink or blue. Boy was your father upset.)″

"(Gosh Mom, I'm 26. I can change my hair color if I want to.)″ She cried_. ~ They still think I'm five! ~_

"(I know sweetie. It's just we still see you as our little girl that used to run around naked outside in the rain.)″ Nina laughed.

Justin dropped her head on her desk."(Oh my God Mom. You so didn't have to bring that up. How's G-paw and Gran Gran? )″

"(They're fine. Your grandfather and Uncle Sam went hunting in the mountains this weekend. They took Naga with them. )″

"(God I miss her so much. I wished I could have brought her with me.)″ She pouted.

"(I doubt a giant polo bear dog will go unnoticed in New York. It's for the best to keep her here on the reservation away from prying eyes. )″

"(I know Mom. I miss you guys so much.)″

"(We miss you too. Cheer-up ! You have Remy there to keep you company. How is he? )″

She rolled her eyes. "(Trouble. He already has falling for one of the girls here and she's just 17. )″

"(Well that's just a five year difference but you will keep him in line until she turns 18.)

_~ God she always takes his side. Sometimes I think she believes that Remy is really her son. ~_ "(Yes Mom, like always″.) She said annoyed.

"(How's your training going? )″ Her mother asked.

"(Well it's going.)″ She said nonchalantly.

"(Justin Ororo Clearwater-Fury, Are you still not getting any sleep? Why didn't you tell me? Have you started going back to therapy with Charles? )″ Nina questioned raising her voice.

"(Calm-down Mom. We start our sessions tomorrow and Hank developing me a new insomnia medicine.)″

Nina looked at her with concern. "(I know you are still having nightmares about those racist bastards who chased us on the road and caused our car accident that night. )″ She sighed. "( I'm lucky that the coma made me forget some of it but those men are dead ,honey. They died in the crash. I want you to start getting more rest sweetie. I'm really worried about you.)″

_~ She still doesn't know. ~_ Justin tried to hold back the tears in her eyes . "(I know Mom. I'm going to try really hard with the therapy and training″. It's getting late and I have training early in morning. I have to get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow.)″

"(Ok sweetie. Remember you're the Avatar. The Avatars before you saved the world. You can do the same. I believe in you J-Bear; just believe in yourself.)″

Justin beamed and got choked-up. "(Thanks Mom, I really needed to hear that. Tell everyone I said hello and give Naga a kiss for me. I love you. Bye)″

"(Will do. Love you too. Bye.)″

Justin started bawling when her mother logged off. She hated lying to her.

_~What if she finally knows the truth of what happened? How would she feel about me if she knew I killed those men? How will she feel about us lying to her all these years? Would she forgive me? Would she still love me? ~ _

**An hour later**

Justin still couldn't go to sleep. Her conversation with her mother weighted heavily on her. She decided to go to the danger room for air-bending training. She went to the women's locker room to change into her training clothes which was a blue ninja suite with a hood.

"Danger room commence simulation Air-bending training room! ″ She cried. The room immediately transformed into the air temple with air-bending gates already in motion. A holographic image of her air-bender teacher appeared.

Master Tenzin bowed, "Good evening Avatar Justin. Let's see if you can get through the gates today.″

Justin bowed back. "Evening Sir. I think today will be the day when I get through.″

"Let's hope so. Ok, let's begin.″

**XXXX**

It was a little after two o'clock when Logan came in from Harry's. he spent the rest of the day in Charles office and catching-up with the girls. He really needed to get away from the mansion so he went to the bar.

_~Gumbo gone I see. Most likely out getting laid. Better some other broad than Marie. ~_

Still restless, Logan went to go to the danger room to work out some pent-up frustration. When he made to the lower level he found that the danger room was occupied.

_~ Who the fuck is up at this hour? ~_

He went to the doors to the control room and they didn't open. The occupant had lock-down the danger room not wanting any interruptions. Logan began to sniff to see who was in the room; if it was one of the kids there will be hell to pay. _~ Earth, winter rain, jasmine and shea butter. ~_

His lips started to curl. _~ I need to have a little talk with her. I'll wait . ~_

Logan began to anxious waiting for her to come out but 30 minutes later the sliding metallic doors opened.

"Damn! I'm never going to it.″ She said kicking the wall. "Some Avatar I am.″

"Calm down Darlin.″ a voice said from the shadows.

Justin instantly went into a defense stance. "Who's there? ″

Logan emerged from the showdowns of the hallway. "It's me.″ he grinned.

"That's so not funny. I could have hurt you.″ She sighed and dropped her hands_. ~ He does look good in his uniform. God look at those muscles. Ok girl concentrate and keep it together. ~_

"I doubt it.″ He flashed her his canines.

Justin smirked. "Obviously you don't know about my powers. You of all people would be afraid of what I can do.″

"What can you do Josie?″He asked going over her with his eyes_. ~ Baggy clothes still can't see that figure. ~_

"You will find out soon enough.″

"Hugh.″ Logan grunted. "So are ya going to tell me why ya up so late?″

"Isn't it obvious? I'm training.″ She said with a smug look.

_~ She's got a smart ass mouth. ~_ He frowned. "I know dat. Why ya not sleep? It's almost three in the morning.″

"I can ask you the same thing. Why are you up?″

"Don't need much sleep. Healing factor.″

"Oh. Well I needed to get some training in, that's all.″ she said as she began walking to the women's locker room. Logan began walking in stride with her. "I thought you are going to train.″ she asked.

He grabbed her hand. "I am but I needed to talk to ya for a second.″

Justin rolled her eyes and looked at him. "What do you want? ″

Logan stared at her. "You.″

She snorted. "So not going to happen. Try someone else.″ She turned to walk away but he was still holding her hand. "Um… let go of my hand please.″

He sniffed and smiled. "Do ya really want me too?″ her eyes widened. _~ Damn. ~_

"Yes.″ As she snatch her hand away.

He smirked and began walking to the danger room. "Goodnight Josie.″

"Goodnight.″ She said softly.

Instead of going to the locker room Justin went to her room and drew a bath_. _There never was a man that affect her so much.

_ ~ Boy that man is going to be a distraction. ~_

**A/N**

**Wow, Justin has issues she need to work out.**

**Alutiiq language is what is spoken by Alutiiq natve american tribe in Kodiak, Alaska.  
**

**Like before, this chap is without a beta reader so if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense, Please let me know. I will correct it. I want to give you all the best story possible.  
**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Water-tribe Out!**


	9. Old Friends and New Faces

**Metempsychosis**

**A/N**

**Hank and Jean has come back to the mansion. Are the only two adult women on the team are going to get along? Also Forge is in this chapter. If you forgot , I mention him in the first chapter. He was the mutant that invented the image inducer bracelet for Justin's mom and other mutants. For my LOK & LAB fans that don't know Forge, copy the link wiki/Forge_(comics). This will be a long chapter.**

**Special shout-out to animal56 and Jaz for reviewing and following my story. Thanks, much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra, The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. I don't own the copyright to the song ″ Blurred Lines″ . Please don't sue.**

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

**″ ( )″ means different language**

**Chapter 9 Old Friends and New Faces**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **

**Westchester, New York **

Justin went down to the kitchen with her favorite sweatshirt and yoga pants with house-slippers on to make breakfast. Like always she didn't get much sleep with her nightmares but Remy wanted some Beignets for breakfast. Justin wasn't much of a cook but could make sweets. However she didn't care for doing it; she only did it when asked, upset or needed to satisfy her sweet tooth. The cafeteria was closed during the summer and the teachers and older students took turns with the cooking. Today was her day to cook breakfast. She didn't want to make anyone sick. Last time she tried to cook, Remy was running in and out of the bathroom for two days. Even the Avatar can't be good at everything.

Dr. Jean Grey was up early as well. She and Hank had made it in last night, Sundays was her usual day to cook so she made her way to the kitchen. Scott and she were still working on their relationship. He finally moved back in their room last week before her trip to D.C with Hank. She wondered how she was to repair their relationship with Logan back. _~ Damn him. ~_

Jean was attracted to Logan from the first time she laid eyes on him but it was only lust not love. Scott Summer would be her only true love and was determined to get him back no matter how many organisms Logan can give her. Boy did he give her multiple organisms that night. She still wanted to have it again but she wanted to make it work with Scott.

Half way to the kitchen, she smelled someone cooking and listing to music.

_~Wow that smells good. Must be Hank.~_

As she got closer she heard the music.

**Maybe I'm out of my mind**

**Ok, now he was close**

** Tried to domesticate you**

** But you're an animal**

** Baby, it's in your nature**

** Just let me liberate you**

_~ No that's defiantly not Hank listing to Robin Thick. _~

When Jean walked in the kitchen she saw a tall young woman with white and black hair in a long braid bobbing and singing to the music with her back to her.

Jean tapped the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me.″

Justin jumped barely managing to keep the bowl in her hands. "Oh Crap! Please don't do that. I'm clumsy.″

"Oh, I'm so sorry.″ Jean put on a smile.

"You good. See bowl still intact.″ She smiled. "I'm Justin. Justin Clearwater-Fury, nice to finally meet you. You're Dr. Jean Gray.″ _~ She's very beautiful but she seems kind of high maintenance. I can't believe this woman cheated on her boyfriend. Doesn't seem like the type. Well you know what they say about the quiet ones. ~_

Jean studied the woman. She looked young no older than 19 or 20 and very exotic looking._ ~ She has her cheeks pierced and her hair. This can't be the Avatar. ~_

"You're the Avatar? You're Nick Fury's Daughter?″

Justin laughed. "I see I'm not what you are expecting.″ She moved to put the blueberry muffins in the oven. "You were expecting someone uptight and serious like my dad. I'm I right?″ Jean nodded.

"Figures. I know the hair and piercings throw everyone off but I took after my mom in personality and I like to look unique. I didn't get to go through my rebellious teen years lock up in that temple, so I'm making up for lost time.″ She smiled. "I hope you and I are going to be friends or at least get along. No offence to the other girls but it's not like hanging-out with women your own age. They can't even get into a club.″

Jean eyed her and asked. "Aren't you 19 or 20?″

"No. I'm the same age as you. I'm 26.″ Jean looked at her. "I age slowly that's why I look so young.″

"Oh.″

"Yea. Why are you up so early?″

"I usually cook on Sundays, so I came down to make breakfast.″

"Oh. Sorry but Scott redid the chore schedule to include me and Remy. It's my turn to cook today.″

" Well it does smell good, you need any help?″

" Please. I'm good at baking but me and cooking don't mix. I can microwave and boil water but heavy-duty cooking. Forget it.″ She giggled as she saw Jean face sour. "Don't worry Remy is going to help me cook dinner When it's my turn. He's a real Emeril in the kitchen.″

" Ok. I'll make some eggs and bacon.″ she chuckled. _~ She seems nice. We might get along. ~_

" Thanks.″ The two young women continue making breakfast and getting to know each other.

**XXXX**

Logan got up and went to kitchen for breakfast. He knew it was Justin's turn to cook, so he wanted more alone time with her.

He strode in and found his gaze immediately drawn to Justin. She was placing muffins on the counter. He took in her appearance .~ _She dyed her hair. Looks good on her._ ~Then his eyes went from her face to her body. _~Baggy clothes again! Don't she wear clothes that fit her! ~_

"Morning Josie.″ He grunted as he when to the fridge to get him a beer.

Justin looked up. "Morning Bonaparte.″

_~ Josie? Bonaparte? ~_ Jean thought to herself setting at the table eating as she observed them. ~ _He didn't even look my way. ~ _

Logan took a swig of beer. "Don't cha wear clothes that fit ya?″

Justin frowned. "I do but I like to be conformable when I work in the lab. ″

"Uh huh." He walked over to Justin and grabs a string of her loose hair. "Ya change your hair. Looks good on ya.″ _~ Her hair does feel like silk. ~_

"Thanks.″ She gave a small smile and made her plate to set down.

"Smell good, you made all this?″ he asked making himself a plate. "Beignets hadn't had these in a while.″

" I did the baking and Jean made the other stuff. I'm not a very good cook.″ He sat in front of her. _~ Why he had to wear a wife beater. Damn look at those arms. ~_

"Morning Logan″ Jean greeted.

He gave a glance to her. "Morning Jean.″ _~ Where is the lust I used to feel? Jean is still beautiful but hell maybe it's because I already hit and the allure is gone. Not that I mind hittin it again.~_

Logan bit into his beignets and turns to Justin. "Damn, these are good. You made these from scratch?″

"Yea.″ she replied with eggs in her mouth. Jean frowned_. ~ The girl doesn't have table manners. ~_

"Shit Josie, it don't matter you're not much of a cook. Hell if you can make things like this ,you don't need to. ″

Justin rolled her eyes, "Thanks.″

The other students began to file in to join them.

" Boy this looks good. You make all this Professor J?″ Bobby asked.

"Just the bake goods. Jean made everything else.″ She replied.

"Morning everyone.″ Henry Philip ″ Hank″ McCoy aka Beast greeted everyone in his low baritone voice.

Justin got up . "Blue, It's so good to see you.″ She exclaimed giving him a big hug almost knocking him over.

"Good to see you my dear. My, I see you haven't change.″ He smiled. "Still the friendly little Eskimo I met all those years ago. I see living in that temple hadn't made you lose that vicious personality of yours. You still clumsy and talk with your mouth full?″

She gave him a friendly punch in the arm, "Oh course, you thought I was going to change. Please! So Blue are you still with Cecilia?″

"Yes Justin, we are still together.″

" Damn! Why are all the good ones taken! What I'm going to have to do to steal you away?″ she said good-naturedly.

She liked the playful banter between them. Justin met Hank when he came to the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters to take care of her and her mother. 10-year-old Justin thought the big blue doctor was a giant Care Bear. He would read, play board games and give her sweets. She asked Hank to marry her but he told her she was to young and had to wait until she got older. They remained good friends over the years.

Hank laughed._ ~ She still have that mouth of hers.~_

"Cecilia and I are very happy. I'm afraid you are in for a long wait.″ She pouted playfully.

"You know I going to live for at least 150 yrs old, so I got time. Remember, the promise you made me. Anything happens between you two, I got first dibs. ″

He nodded, " I know my dear I know.″

"Come-on Blue, I made beignets″ .

Logan sat there listening to the banter between Hank and Justin. He knew that Hank had matted with Cecilia and wasn't going to cheat on her. He didn't smell lust coming from either one of them. So he had nothing to worry about when it came to his fellow feral mutant but to see Justin flirting with another man irritated him. _~ Why she flirting with blue-boy? Don't she know that she's mine? ~_

Justin and Hank was engaged in a conversation while the others were in their own. Jean sat there eating slowly. It unnerve her that Logan wasn't paying her any attention. Jean knew that she should be happy that he turned his attention from her. She could focus on her relationship with Scott. However she was use being the center of attention and Logan ignoring her annoyed her. ~ _Scott was here instead of eating with the Professor in his office, Wolverine would be paying me attention instead of that zebra hair. _She tried to read Justin thoughts to see how she felt about Logan but couldn't._ ~ She has strong phi shields~_

"Good Moring″ Remy strolled in. ″ Yall saved this Cajun boy some breakfast.″

"Course Lil brother, I put you some back.″ Justin rose from her seat getting him some breakfast. (Peter and Bobby pretty much ate everything). ″ So you have a good time last night? ″

"Yea, chere made a killing. Gambit always wins at poker. ″ He smiled.

"At least you didn't get into trouble. You didn't tell me you were going out.″ she scolded at him.

Remy kiss her on the cheek. "Awe Padnat, sorry I had you worried. I'll tell ya next time and thanks for making my favorite. ″

"Yea, sit down and eat.″ She placed his plate on the counter and grabbed her to empty one.

"I have to call Forge and will be in my lab if anyone needs me.″ Justin put her plate in the dishwasher. "Nice meeting you Jean and great seeing you Hank.″

" Me too my dear. Yes, nice meeting you.″ They both replied. _~ No I think we are not going to get alone. ~_

**XXXX**

Justin went down to the lower level to her computer lab. She needed to get in touch with Forge to make a device that would help her water-bend without the use of actual water.

Not being a fully Avatar, Justin was afraid that if she had to go into battle with the X-Men, she would be a disadvantage. The avatar didn't have to battle different benders but a world with weapons and mutants with powers. The white lotus prepared her for the modern threats of the world. Not only did she had to learn bending she learned various martial arts such as Karate, Kung Fu , Jiu Jitsu, Krav Maga, Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu and Muay Thai. Still there was that disadvantage to her water- bending. Earth & Air is all around but water and lots of it is hard to come by. She and Hank came up it an idea of gloves that will use the chemicals in the air to make water.

She walked over to the monitor, "Computer, call Forge please.″

"Calling Jonathan Silvercloud.″ The computer replied.

"Hello, Alutiiq. How are you ?, ″ Forge handsome face appeared on the screen. " I'm surprise you're calling me. I was planning on arriving tomorrow morning. Umm, How's your mother?″ he blushed.

_~ God that man still have a hard-on for Mom. ~ "_Hi Cheyenne. My mom fine ,I'll tell her you asked_." _

"Anyway, I'm calling you about inventing me some gloves that will help me water-bend. Hank and I came up with some ideas. I emailed you the notes to you already. ″

Forge went to his email. "Ok .Got it. Why do you need them? I've seen you bend Justin; you're not going to need it. You're the most powerful Avatar since Avatar Wan. You can bend the sub-elements. Isn't it enough? ″

Justin hung her head. "No. The air-bending training it's not going very good. I don't want to completely rely on earth and fire-bending. Remember the X-Men don't use deadly force and fire is very unpredictable. You know I hate blood-bending and my metal-bending is not very strong."

Justin looked into the screen. "Please Forge, I'm going to need all the help I can get. I don't want to let Charles down or the team. I still just bending small puff of air that can't knock over a 5 pound bag. If I can't master air-bending at least I can use water-bending without any handicaps. Please Forge, Please Help Me.″

Forge sighed. "Wow it's going that bad with the air-bending.″ She nodded.

" Ok I'll get to it right away but you owe me.″ He said with a smile.

"What! Not helping me save the world isn't good enough.″

"Well it is but I need your help with something.

She rolled her eyes."Ok. What you want? ″

"I'll tell you when I've arrive at the mansion. It will be later than expected but I will try to get done as soon as I can.″

"Alright thanks Forge. ″

"You're welcome, Justin. I mean Avatar Justin.″ He bowed.

She giggled. "Bye Forge. See you soon.″

"Goodbye.″

_~ I hope it's very soon because I'm going to need the help. Now, I need to work on the codes for the force-field and get back to air-bending training. ~_

**A/N**

**Justin & Jean are not going to get along. ( Some girls hate it when another one gets attention!)**

**Like before, this chap is without a beta reader so if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense, Please let me know. I will correct it. If you guys would like to see anything in the story please let me know. I would like you guys input. Thanks.**

**Water-tribe Out!**


	10. IOU

**Metempsychosis **

**A/N**

** Tahno is mention in this chap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra, The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me.**

**** mean telepathic conversation **

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

″ **( ) ″ means different language**

**Chapter 10 I.O.U**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **

**Westchester, New York **

The Wolvie girls were in their room discussing Justin & Logan.

"Do ya see how Logan been staying at Professor J?″

"Yea and he's starting to ignored Dr. Grey. Serve her right!″

"I wish Mr. Summers could catch her flirting with him.″

"Ah hope Logan don't go back to dat hussy. Professor J is a better fit for him. ″

Kitty sighed. "Me too. What are we going to do? If Wolvie gets involved with Dr. Grey again, Mr. Summer will try to kill him this time and leave for good. Maybe both of them would leave. What about the team? Will there be X-Men without Cyclops? I mean he is our team leader and a great one even if he can be a pain sometimes. ″

"Ah know. Ah don't like one-eye either but he is our leader. Ah hate to see him leave the team too. He saved us several times on mission with his guidance.″

"We need to take matter into our own hands. Logan typical moves is not going to work on someone like her. Justin is looking for a long-term relationship and I hate to say this but we all know Wolvie is not the settle down type but I think with someone like her; he can be. ″

"What can we do? Ah have a felling dat Professor J thinks Logan just want to just get laid.″ Rogue pouted. "If only he gets to know her and see she can be so much more. ″

Jubilee had a menacing smile. "You're right, Rougy. Wolvie needs to get to know her better. When he learns how much they have in common, he'll .″

Kitty cried. "What should we do? She rarely comes out the lab or she's in the danger room. I don't think they will have a time to talk.″ The girls began pace around the room.

"I got it.″ Jubilee shouted and snapping her fingers. "Tonight is her turn to make dinner. She will be there and we can get the other students to ask her questions about herself.″

"Good one Jubes.″ Kitty high-five her. "We will get everyone to ask her questions about her likes and dislike but let's not get to ask about her metal and lightning bending. It might scare him off.″

"Ya right, let's not. Let him see for himself. Ah cant wait to see her sub-bend.″ Rogue then made a curious face. "Ah wonder can she bend blood.″

"She most-likely can. Still, we shouldn't mention that either.″ The girls nodded.

"So Rogue, How was your date with Remy last night?″

**XXXX**

**Justin's Lab  
**

Justin was supposed to be working on a lesson plan for the upcoming year but was distracted_. ~ Why I'm bother about him? I'm not his girl. ~_

On her way to get something from the kitchen, she saw Jean and Logan in the study. Jean was rubbing Logan shoulders and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Logan began to sniff and moved away from her. Justin just turned around and went back into her lab. Seeing Logan with Jean really bother her, she felt betrayed. _~ I don't care for him. I shouldn't feel this way._ ~ The small pain in her heart told her otherwise.

When she was dating her first and only boyfriend Tahno, she didn't get jealous when women looked or he did. Their relationship ended badly because of Justin not able to get intimate with him. She caught him making-out with another girl. He told her, he was tired of waiting for her to get over herself so he can touch his girlfriend. In the five months they were together, Justin and Tahno never managed to even make out. The demons would creep-up and would freak out. She couldn't blame the guy for wanting some type of affection beside a kiss but it was the hurtful things he said to her made it end badly. They could have remained friends Well Justin did knock him out with a lightning bolt. (Serves him right. )

It hurt when she caught him but not like seeing Jean with Logan. No this was defiantly different. The feeling Justin had for Logan was new and old at the same time. She would be lying to herself if her heart didn't flutter when he was around. The déjà vu feeling Justin had around him began to be a major distraction_. ~ Stop it! He's a man-whore. He only wants one-thing. ~_

Deep down she knew it was more to it.

**XXXX**

**Dining Room **

The brother and sister made gumbo , cornbread and peach cobbler. (Justin made the cobbler and just prepare the other food.).

"Looks good.″ Said Bobby walking into the dining room.

"Thanks Homme″ ″ Thanks″

"Where is everyone ? Justin asked Bobby.

Bobby sat down at his normal seat and began making himself a plate."Believe me Teach they will be here. I smelt the food coming in from the backyard . ″ No less than five minutes later, all of the residents filed in the dining hall.

Scott set down between Jean and Charles. "This looks great . You guys did a good job.″.

"Yea Josie . You and Gumbo did good.″ Logan strolled in setting down a couple of seats down from her.

Word got around the mansion that the Avatar was going to finally be at dinner. Most of the students hadn't met or seen Justin yet because she been working in the lab. With encouragement of the Wolvie girls students had many questions to ask and with rapid fire.

"Professor Do you age?″

"Professor Can you heal?″

"What's your favorite color?″

Justin looked overwhelmed from the attention that she got. "Slow down guys. One at a time.″

″Yes. Students please give the Avatar time to think first.″ Charles told the students.

"Ok, let me just give you guys the overall bio of me. ″She smiled. ″I'm 26 and originally from Kodiak, Alaska then when I discovered I was the Avatar I moved to Antarctica with my mom to train. My mom Nina is Alutiiq native American and a mutant. Of course you all know my dad, General Nick Fury. And to answer your question Kitty, my favorite color is brown and white.″

Scott made a face and asked. "Brown? White? But your bike and car are blue? ″

"Yea and my X-men uniform is mostly blue too but I use that color to pay respect to my water tribe heritage. I like blue but you would see me wearing brown or white.″

"Oh.″ Replied Scott.

"What are your favorite things like food and TV shows, Professor?″ a young telepath named Helen asked.

"Ok. Fav food seafood and cheesecake. ″ Justin begin to bit her lip. "Umm, I love MMA and wrestling. Fav TV show is CSI, Games of Thrones and Criminal Minds. Garcia is cool beans. Anything else?″ Logan sat there taking in the information. _~ I need to take her to one of my matches.~_

"What type of music you like?″ asked Peter.

"Everything pretty much. I have Rihanna to Lil Wayne to Lady Antebellum to Evanescence on my iPod. I listen to whatever sounds good to me.″

Kurt inquired,"What about hobbies?″

″I usually play video games or read.″ She smiled. "Oh, I'm a huge anime fan. DBZ, Naruto and Bleach rock. I have some of the original manga and all the DVDs.″

Jean had a smug look on her face_. ~ So Zebra is a nerd. I know Wolverine wouldn't be interested in her now. ~_

Justin starts laughing at the looks she was getting. "Yes I know I'm a nerd but hey nerds rule.″

A young boy name Joseph asked. "Can you heal like Katara?″

"Yea, my grandmother taught me. I come from a long line of powerful benders. ″

"What other powers you have?″ Kurt asked.

Justin sighed, "I wouldn't call them power but advantages. I don't get hot or cold, I'm really good with animals, age slower than most humans and don't get sick.″

Logan ears perch up. _~ So we do have a lot in common.~_

There was one question that she prayed no one would ask her.

Bobby turned to her."So teach, how did you know you where the Avatar? ″~_ Shit! ~_

The room got eerily quiet and all eyes was on her. _~ Why did he have to ask in front of everyone? I hate lying.~_

Justin sighed and looked at Charles. * Just tell them dear. They are just going to keep asking.*

Justin nodded. "Well it not a pretty story. My mom and I were in a car chase with three prejudice men if you all don't know, my mother is a mutant and a visible one. She can control and grow plants. In fact she looks like one.″

"Really?″ a boy name Samuel asked.

Justin took out her phone and press some buttons. "Yea. This is what she looks like.″ A holographic picture of Justin and her mother appeared.

There was a cadence of ″ohh″ and ″ahhh″ from the dinner party.

"Your mom looks like Poison Ivy.″ Bobby exclaimed.

Justin laughed, "Yea she does but much prettier.″

"Please continue Professor.″ Peter spoke.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I was visiting my mom at her floral shop. The men were waiting for her to leave work .One of the men saw my mom without her image inducing the day before the attack. As we were getting in the car , the men came after us. My mom drove off but the men quickly where behind us and tried to run us of the road with their huge pickup truck. We were so scared and my tried her best to control the car but they keep ramming us. Then the car flipped and they ended up hitting a tree. I crawled out of the car and it started to catch fire but my mom was stuck . I tried to get her out but couldn't. I was no mad and scared…. then it happened. I went into the Avatar state and I manage to get her out before the car exploded. After that I just past out . When I woke-up we were at my dad headquarters in the medical felicity. My dad called Charles and Hank so they can treat us; that's how I met them. The members of the white lotus came soon after. They told my parents and me that I was the Avatar and the rest is history.″

"Mein Gott!″ Kurt exclaimed.

The diners just look at Justin in amazement all except three people. Hank and Charles knew what really happened. The other person knew she was lying because he could smell it.

Logan could smell the lie coming from her but he also smelled anxiety and guilt.

_~ Why da fuck is she lying? What happened to them was that bad she had lie? What is she guilty about?_

**XXXX**

**Justin's loft**

After dinner, Justin went straight up to her room . She wanted to avoid everyone especially Wolverine. Justin saw the look in his eyes and knew he smelt lie she told. However was surprise that he didn't out here. _~ Maybe Charles told him not to.~ _Justin took the new sleeping pills Hank made and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXX**

"RING RING″ The phone ringing off the hook on her night-stand.

Justin groggily looked at the clock. "2:17 who da hell calling me this time of night?″

"What?″ she answered annoyed and half-sleep.

The person whispered. "Chere it's me.″

"Remy! You sound drunk. Its 2 o'clock in the morning. Why are you whispering?'

"I'm in trouble . Remy was playing poker and lost a big hand. I don't have da money. I think they put something in my drink to throw me off my game.″

_~ Why me? ~_ Justin got up and began putting on some clothes. "How much?″

"$5000.″

"You lost five thousand dollars. ″She shirked, "Ok. I'm going to hack into your phone to get your location and coming to get you. Please Rems, try to stay safe. Bye″

_~ Shit ! Why me? Now I need to find someone to drive my car with Remy while I ride his bike back.~_  
Justin stood there for a couple of seconds to think of who could she get to help her. There were only two adults in the house that was up this time of night.

Justin scowled. _~ Remy is soo dead!~_

**XXXX**

**Logan's Bedroom**

Logan was in the shower when he heard someone knocking on his door. _~ Who da fuck coming to my door this time of night? Not Jean, One-eye keeping a tight watch on her. ~_

He began to sniff and a smile appeared. _~ Let's not keep the lady waiting.~_

**XXXX**

Justin stood outside Logan door . _~ Please be up. I don't want to ask Blue.~_

The door swung open when she was in mid-knock. Logan stood there with only a towel wrap very low on his waste.

"Oh My God!″

He smirked, "I see you like what cha see, Darlin.″ he began to inspect her. She had on a hoodie with jeans and sneakers. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Huh? I um…. Wow , umm. ″ She rambled staring at him. "Oh. I need help.″

"Come in before someone catch ya ogling me .″ Justin hesitantly walk into his room_.~ Come-on Girl concentrate. Remy needs you!~ _

Logan lean against the door and gave her a lustful smile. "So what ya want Josie?″

"Look , I need your help. Remy got himself in trouble playing poker and needs me to bail him out. ″

He frowned and folded his arms. _~ Damn , so its about the Cajun..~_ "Ok what ya need me for.″

"He says that the other players drugged him and I need someone to drive him back while I ride his bike.″

He moved in closer and inhaled her scent. "What do I get out of this?″

"What?″

"What do I get out of this?″ He repeated.

"You want something in return.″ He nodded.

Justin frowned. "If you think I'm giving you my virginity, your nuts. So not happing! ″

"Calm-down.″ Logan began to caress her cheek. "Naw Darlin. I'm a bastard but not that immoral. ″

"So what do you want? Money?″

"No , don't need it.″

Justin rolled her eyes. "Then what? Look I'm one of the best hackers in the world . I offering my skills to you for free.″

Logan began to contemplate . _~ That may come in handy one day but he found something beside that he wanted. _

_"_Tell ya what ,let's say you owe me one in the future. When I come looking for repayment you can't refuse me no matter what it is.″

Justin stood there stunned. _~ What's his angle? I need to hurry up and Hank might be already sleep.~_ ″

If it doesn't involve your cock or anything else sexually, we got a deal. I will give you an Avatar 's promise that I will uphold our bargain.″ extended her hand.

Logan smiled and grabbed her hand. "Ok deal.″ He then turned and let his towel drop and went to his closet.

"Oh my god. I really didn't need to see your ass!″ she cried and immediately put her hands over her eyes. "I'll meet you in the garage.″ then clumsily walked out.

Logan laughed. _~ I finally get some alone time with her.~_

**XXXX**

**A/N**

**Justin is going to get Remy.**

** FYI , Rogue cannot control her powers, so nothing happened. She never took the cure in this fanfic. **

**To all my Tahno fans, sorry but I wanted to use someone from LOK to be Justin's ex.**

** Like before, this chap is without a beta reader so if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense, Please let me know review or PM me. I will correct it. If you guys would like to see anything in the story please let me know. I would like you guys input. Thanks for reading.**

**Water-tribe Out!**

.


	11. Full Moon

**Metempsychosis **

**A/N**

** Justin and Logan are going to rescue Gambit from a famous X-Men villain.**

** I also used a quote from The Last Air Bender; let's see if you guys can find it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra, The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. I don't own the copyrights to the song ″ Wowzers ″** **by Lil Wayne. Please don't sue.**

**** mean telepathic conversation **

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

″ **( ) ″ means different language**

**Chapter 10 Full Moon**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

**Westchester, New York **

**Garage **

Logan made his down to the garage to meet Justin but didn't see her. _~ Must be already in her truck. ~_

He walked to where her Escalade is usually parked but she wasn't in it_. ~ Where is she? ~_ Logan used his senses to find her and then heard music.

**My tongue is a Uzi**

**My dick is a AK**

**My tongue is a Uzi**

**My dick is a AK**

**My tongue go BDDDDDDD**

**My dick go BAH**

**My tongue go BDDDDDDD**

**My dick go BAH**

_~What da hell she's listing to. ~_ It was coming from a B5 Blue Dodge Challenger SRT8.

Justin rolled down the window and shouted, "Come-on Bonaparte! Remy waiting for us"

Logan couldn't help but admire the vehicle. _~ Very nice! ~_

"Nice ride you got there Darlin." He said getting in. "I thought da Escalade was yours."

Justin smiled. "Thanks. Me and Remy actually share the truck but this is all mines. I figured you would rather drive this back instead and it's a hell of a lot faster." He laughed. After a few moments of silence. Justin glanced at him and he looked a little un-comfortable.

She smirked. "Oh sorry about the music. I forgot you're old." Logan growled.

"Play Lady Antebellum." Justin told the computer system giggling.

"Better?" She asked.

"Not going to lie but yea. Never been a rap fan." He replied. "So, what's da deal with you and Gumbo?"

Justin look puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I see you and him are very close and I was wonder how close".

Justin sighed. "Don't get jealous, shorty. He's my little brother."

Logan's lip curled. "Brother? I thought ya were an only child."

"I am. He not my brother by blood but he's the closest thing to it." Justin looked him the eye. "Let's put it this way; the way you feel about Rogue is the way I feel about Remy. I'll do anything for him."

"Hnh." He then went into his chest pocket and pull out a cigar. "Do ya mind?"

"No, go right ahead. The smoke doesn't affect me."

He strikes the cigar. "Thanks. How did you meet da Cajun?"

"Well I pretty much mastered all the elements except air. I was allowed to go home because the sages didn't know what else to do to help me. My mom went ahead home but I stayed behind. Instead of going back to Alaska, I went to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. "

Logan let out a puff of smoke. "Mardi Gras huh? "

Justin giggled. "I was social deprived lock up in that temple. All my training and studies was done there. I just turned 21 and wanted to some of the world. There was a group of men chasing a young teenage boy with weapons to an alley so I followed them. They were a bunch of mutant haters and saw his eyes. I couldn't just let them hurt him, so we kick their ass."

"You took on a group of guys with guns. "

"Yea, Shorty. I have a soft spot for mutant especially ones that can't pass for human." She laughed. "Bending training isn't the only training I receive. I had all types of martial arts training and weapons training. "

"I forgot ur Nicky's Kid". he nodded.

"Yea. A lot people can't tell unless we are side by side. I mostly look like my mom." He really studied her face.

"You have Nick's chin, lips and ears." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thanks."She blushed.

"So you save Gumbo life."

"Yea I did. He was just 14 then. There was no-way he could have taken on that mob by himself." She smiled. "He will always be my little brother. Even though, Remy has a knack for getting in trouble but he has a good heart. He has helped me out a lot."

"How so?"

"Like I said, I was locked in a temple and very green when it came to the world. Jean-Luc let my stay with the thieves' guild and learned a lot there. It felt good to be around people my age instead of monks all day."

Logan laughed. "How did Nicky handle you running around the guild? It's that when you got them piercing?"

"My dad was pissed. He made me do security work for S.H.E.I.L.D for a while. No, I actually got my piercing when I met Betsy, my best friend. We went to a tattoo shop on her birthday, she got one but I got piercings instead. You met Betsy?"

"Yea met her couple of times when she was visiting Wingman, good-looking girl and hell of a fighter. How did you and the Brit end up friends?"

"I did some network security for S.T.R.I.K.E as a favor from my dad shortly after I left New Orleans. We met and just click. I can't explain it. We been best friends ever since. "She chuckled.

"So how did the Lotus guys take your little detour?"

"The Avatar is a spiritual being, basically a God. It's a bad example you are running around with a bunch of thieves." She mimics Sage Wei Lee's voice. "Oh god! The lecture I got from him."

"God huh?"

"Yes, I'm considered a God but like ancient Greek ones. People still bow to me." She made a disgusted face. "I really hate it when they do it."

"Sorry Goddess. I didn't bow to you when we first met." Logan bowed.

"Funny, very funny."

**XXXX**

**Downtown New York, Shaw's Bar**

The pair made to into the bar where Remy was held.

"I need to talk to whoever in charge" she told the bouncer outside the basement door.

"Why sweet-cheeks? "

Logan growled. "Who ya callin sweet-cheeks, Bub?"

"Who's this your dad?" the bouncer pointed to Logan.

Justin saw the tips of his claws in the corner of her eye and put her hand over his. "Let me handle this please. I don't want them hurting Remy." she whispered calmly. Logan nodded.

"Look, a friend of ours owes your boss money." Justin then pulled out a wad of cash. "I'm here to pay him."

"Well Alright, right this way."

They were patted down before entering and there was a brown-haired woman inspecting both of them.

"This one is a mutant." She gested to Logan. "He has a healing factor, feral tendencies and claws."

Justin and Logan looked at each other. "What da Fuck?"

"Mutant. I have the ability to sense and know other mutants powers." The woman smiled. "The girl is human."

"Thank you Tessa, you may go. "a voice said at the table, there was a group of men and some look like mutants. One of the men Logan recognized.

"Shaw should have known you had something to do with Gambit begin drugged. you would pull a trick like that."

"Good to see you too Wolverine. I assure you, the member of the Hellfire Club did no such thing." He roused to greet them.

"My, My Wolverine. Very beautiful this one is." He grabbed Justin hand and kissed it. "Sebastian Shaw and you are?"

"Justin Fury." she snatched her hand. "I'm her to pay the five thousand Gambit owes you."

"Fury? As in Nichols?" Justin nodded.

He took a hard look at her. "I see it now. Didn't know he had any children?" then he turned to Logan. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I wanna be, Bub!" he snarled.

Shaw smiled. "Does your father know you're socializing with an animal?"

**SNIKT **_Oh Shit! ~_

Logan waved his claws in Shaw's face. "Give me one reason not to slice you in two." The other men stood up and more men rushed in with guns.

_~ I should have asked Hank instead. ~_

Justin looked at him. "Logan, please calm down this is not helping Gambit." He put down his hands but didn't retract his claws.

Justin took out the money. "Here's your money, now handover Gambit."

Shaw took the money and counted it. "The money is all here. Please retrieve our guest."

"To bad you're a human my dear, you would have made an excellent Black-Queen." He smiled.

She rolled eyes. "No thanks."

"Padnat."

Justin ran to her brother and hugged him. He had a few bruises on his face beside that he looked fine. "Are you ok?"

He doubles over. "Remy fine petite just a little woozy, nothing I can't handle."

Logan spoke up. "Since Gumbo is fine and you got your money. We're leaving." He helped Remy to stand.

As they turned to leave some of the henchman block the door.

"Sorry my dear I cannot just let you all leave. I didn't know the thief was friends with General Fury's daughter."

Justin turned with rage in her eyes. "What's my dad has anything to do with this?"

"Your father has been making trouble for the Hellfire Club. If we held you for ransom, he might back off. So you see I cannot let you go but that animal and thief are."

"You even think of touching her, you're good as dead Shaw!" Logan bellowed.

Shaw laughed. "Sorry Wolverine but you are severely outnumbered and I don't think you can take all of us."

Justin looked outside the small window that had a view of the night sky and smiled. "Sorry Shaw but your wrong. We might be outnumbered but you're out-matched."

_~ Sorry Charles. ~_

Justin roused her hands and the men bodies start to contort and fall to the floor. Some of the men started to pass-out. _~ What the fuck! ~_

Shaw grimaced. "How are you doing this? You're a human."

She walked up to Shaw and kneeled down with a cocky smile. "I am but I'm also the Avatar. "Justin then tilts her head and Shaw was out like a light.

"Come-on Bonaparte. They will be awake in about 20 minutes. We need to get the hell out of here." She walked over to help him with Remy.

Justin and Logan walked calmly out of the bar with Remy leaning on their shoulders. To the other patrons it looks like two people helping their drunk friend home so nothing looked suspicious.

"What da fuck did ya just do?" he asked putting Remy in the backseat of the car.

"It's called Blood-bending. " Justin mounted Remy's bike. "Let's get out of here." She speeds off on the bike with him in tow with her.

Logan seen a lot of weird stuff but he never seen anything like that, not from a human.

_~ She's more powerful than I thought. ~_

**XXXX**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ****Westchester, New York **

**Gambit's Apartment**

The trio made it back to mansion without conflict.

"Lay him on the bed and start taking off his clothes. I'm going to get some water."

Logan did what she told and started taking Remy clothes off. The Cajun had bruises on his chest and torso.

"Oh Shit." Logan exclaimed looking at the bruises. "His ribs might be bruised." He yelled to her.

Justin came in with a bucket of water. "Dammit! It's worse than I thought."

She bends the water out of the bucked into her hands and they began to glow. "I hope I'm not too late, if so we are going to have to wake Hank." She said to Logan.

Justin moves her hands over his bruised ribs and it started to disappear. She let out the breath she was holding. "Thank God!"

Logan at her in amazement. "Dis is how ya heal?" she nodded.

"Can you heal yourself the same way or is it like me?"

"No, my body doesn't heal itself like you but I can submerge myself in water and heal. It comes in handy for hangover." He laughed.

"So you can bend-blood?"

Her mouth thinned. "Yes but I hate doing it. It feels like I'm violating someone."

She saw the worried expression on his face. "Don't worry. I can only do it during a full moon like tonight. I promise Charles I won't use it unless under extreme measures." (She failed to say that she can only bend a large number of people only during the full moon.)

She started to heal the bruises on Remy face and he began to stir.

"Chere, Where I'm I?"

"You're at the mansion in your apartment." Justin cooed. "How you feel?"

Remy gave a charming smile. "Better, Thanks you Padnat. You to Wolverine."

**SMACK**

"Fils de putain" Remy cursed rubbing the back of his head. Logan snorted.

"What da fuck were you thinking?" She yelled at him. "Why did you need money so bad that you had to play poker with the Hellfire Club? Why didn't you just ask me for it?"

"Ah wanted to get a nice birthday gift for Marie." He said honestly. "Ah wanted to buy her this nice set of emerald earrings Remy saw in da jewelry store in town. Ah wanted to pay for it myself."

_~ So the Cajun got his ass whip for Marie. May not be so bad after all. ~_

Justin gave her brother a sympathetic look. "You still could have asked me. I would have let you pay me back." She hugged him.

"Ah know Chere, but Remy wanted to be man and buy it himself."

She poked in the chest. "Still you should have come to me instead of getting mix up with the Hellfire Club."

Remy smiled. "Ah'm going to try my best to not to cause you anymore trouble. Remy know how being here means to ya and don't want to get kick-out."

"Don't worry Gumbo. We ant going to snitch on ya." Logan chimed in.

"Thanks again Homme. " He gave a nod to him. "Remy tired Chere; I need to get some rest." He said groggily.

"K, Rems. I'll check on you in the morning." She kissed him on the forehead.

**XXXX**

Logan and Justin were walking back into the mansion in silence until he spoke-up. "So has Gumbo ever did dat for any other girl?"

"No, not that I know of. "she answered truthfully. "He really likes Rogue, Bonaparte. His past is not stellar but Remy heart is in the right place."

He grunted.

She quickly kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks again. For coming with me. I appreciate it a lot." She turned to the elevator but was halted by Logan. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned his face into the crook of her neck, inhaled her scent. _~ Mine! ~_

"Bonaparte." She breathed. "Please let me go."

He nuzzled her throat. "Why Josie? Cant ya feel how good we are together."

Justin lend back into him. _~ God he feels so good. ~_ she thought. Taking that as a green light he started running his hands along her sides. "I ... I thought the blood-bending would scare you off."

"I'm not da type to scare easily and it's not always a full moon out." He whispered as he tried to slide his hands under her hoodie.

The image of Logan and Jean in the study pop into her head. "Stop!" Justin moved away from his gasped. "I will be lying if I said I wasn't attractive to you but …"

She sighed. "I'm a virgin and …..I don't want my first time to be with someone who is looking for a notch on his belt." She walked into the elevator and called over her shoulder. "Goodnight Bonaparte."

**XXXX**

**Logan's Room**

In his room, Wolverine lay on his bed thinking about Justin. He never felt this way about a woman not even Jean. He could sense the fear in her when she moved from his grasped. Logan knew she saw him with Jean in the study and it actual hurt him he smelt the displeasure coming from her. He hoped helping her would show that he wasn't that much of a bastard after all. He knew he couldn't give up, the animal inside wanted her bad and call for its mate. She had ignited something in him that wouldn't die. An ache and a need to possess her that was driving him mad. There was something about Justin that he couldn't shake the deja vu feelings that he got around her. Since he first saw her, his nightmares were less frequent instead he had dreams of him being in a different time.

Content with that thought, Wolverine closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N**

**Hum, Why Wolverine having weird dreams? **

**Omg can you imagine Wolverine having to sit in a car with Justin blasting **_**"**__Wowzers__**",**_** so funny. (Thanks sis for that idea) **

**"We might be outnumbered but you're out-matched." is the quote I'm talking about. It's from the scene where Iroh and Zuka battle the earth-kingdom solders. **

**Like before, this chap is without a beta reader so if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense, Please let me know review or PM me. I will correct it. If you guys would like to see anything in the story please let me know. I would like you guys input. Thanks for reading. **

**Water-tribe Out!**


	12. Dominate

**Metempsychosis **

**A/N**

**OK here is one of the battles you guys are waiting for, The Baddest Mutant on the Planet VS The Baddest Human on the Planet. Who's going to win? **

**Everyone has their basic comic book uniform. Rogue does has her green& white uniform that she wears now and Kitty uniform is the one from X-Men Evolution TV series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra, The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. I. Please don't sue.**

**Thank You StormLover for helping me with the action scene. Don't know how I would have done it without you. Please read/review her stories, they are really good.  
**

**** mean telepathic conversation **

**~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself**

″ **( ) ″ means different language**

**Chapter 12 Dominate**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **

**Westchester, New York **

**Logan's Room**

_Logan was walking outside of a house that looks like it was Asian inspired. There was a woman in a kimono with black hair sitting with her back to him meditating in the garden. The woman sensed his approach and turned, smiling at him._

"_Sorry Love, I didn't want to wake you."_

"_It's ok, glad your back" He sat next to her, "How did the meeting go?"_

"_It went well as expected." She sighed. "I'm just happy to be back home."_

"_I missed you." He grabbed her hands and leaned in for a kiss. _

_She replied. "I have missed you too." _

_The couple shared a passionate kiss until Logan noticed that the hair that he was running his fingers through went from black to white. "I love you, Bonaparte."_

Logan woke up with a jolt. "What da fuck?" he said and looked at the clock.

" 5:18 " he grunted and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

For the past couple of weeks, he had been having dreams about a beautiful woman with black hair. Then all of a sudden, she turns into Justin. He couldn't explain it. He never met the woman before but he loved her and she felt the same. He welcomed the dreams because that meant no nightmares for him.

_~ Maybe I need to talk to Chuck. It might be a memory from my past . _~He thought.

_~ But why is Josie always in it?~_

**XXXX**

Logan finished his daily run in the woods that then headed to the kitchen for breakfast. He saw a group of students so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice him.

"Come on Bobby, you know he doesn't stand a chance against her." A boy name Dean hissed. "If it's one-on-one fight without the use of her powers, I give him the upper hand."

"I know. But Mr. Summers never said it was with or without powers. I don't think he can last 10 minutes. I heard the Professor say that if she was a mutant; Professor J would be Omega Level with the Avatar state." Bobby replied inhaling some pancakes.

"Hey, what ya kids are blabbing about?" He asked grabbing a beer.

All he heard was a jumble of ... nothing's, well I'll done with breakfast now, see you later and I'm outta here's, as they all quickly dispersed except Bobby who Logan stood in front of.

He gave him a snarl."Well Popsicle, what ya kids talking about?"

Bobby looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um… Well.."

"Spit it out, Snowcone" Logan spat.

"I…overheard Mr. Summers telling the Professor that you had requested a fight with Professor J." He stuttered. " He… said that …today he will have you guys fight."

"So what's up with da bet?"

"Well….Um… Word got around school and people starting placing bets."

Logan looked at Bobby. "Well , what's the odds?"

Bobby tried to shallow the lump in his throat. "Everyone bet that the Avatar is going to win if she can use her powers but if it's a one-on-one fight without powers , the odds are 2 to 4 .'

"In my favor right?" he grinned.

Bobby nodded. "That's only because noone has seen her fight except Warren and Gambit. Gambit told us that she has training in different forms of martial arts ."

Since the Wolverine saw its mate it has been thinking of way to make her submit and claim her. He needed to show that he was the alpha male and worthy of her. He gave a predatory smile.

_~ Today's da Day.~_

**XXXX**

**Later that morning **

It was past 9:00; Justin had just woken-up to get ready for the day. It was one of the few nights she didn't have any nightmares about her mother._ ~ The medicine must really be working. ~ _She thought._ ~ I really need my rest for my first danger room session. ~_

Justin was scared and excited at the same time. It will be her chance to make an impression on her teammates; even though she was the Avatar that didn't mean she was X-Men material. Her not mastering the elements as fast as her predecessors made Justin feel self-conscious about her ability to be a good Avatar. It's hard to live up to a legend like Aang; he mastered the elements in a summer.

As she showered she felt a tingle in her head.

*Sorry to bother you ,Justin but Forge has arrived and is waiting for you in my office.*

*Thanks Charles*

~ Finally~

**XXXX**

**Charles's Office**

"This place hasn't changed, Charles." Forge said looking out the window. " I see that you added another wing since the last time I was here."

Charles nodded "Yes, it seems that our reputation as a school had spread over the years. "

He smiled and turned to Charles. "Charles be honest with me, how bad is Justin air-bending is going?"

"From the footage of her danger room session and talking to her, it doesn't look good." He sighed. "Hank made her some insomnia medicine to help her rest more but I think the trauma from the accident has put up some type of wall she can't break."

"It's a shame that she can't get over it. We all have experienced some type of hatred."

"Well yes but I guess it's different for her. I do want you to continue with the special project for her." Charles looked at the door. "Well here she is." The door opened before Justin could knock.

"Hi Cheyenne." She gave Forge a hug. "Great seeing you.

Forge gave a hearty laugh. "Hi Alutiiq, good to see you. I like your hair, it suits you." He picked up a braid. "Let me guess, it represents Tui & La?"

"Of course" she smiled.

"Has your Dad seen your hair?"

Justin folded her arms. "No I haven't talked to him since I got here. He's still with Thor and the Avengers handling that situation with Loki." She sighed with annoyance, "I think he's still mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I joined the X-Men instead of the Avengers."

"Why didn't you want to fight with your dad?" Forge asked.

"You know how my dad is? He still thinks I'm freaking five and there is no way he would put me in the field, " she huffed, " Dad would have me doing security work with Abby."

Forge and Charles laughed. "So Nick and Agent Brand **(see A/N)** are still together?"

"Yea, I was hoping that they would settle down and retire but they love their job too much." She smiled. "Anyway, did you bring them?"

"Yes, I got your water-bending gloves along with the rest of your uniform," he replied, "And I added some bonuses."

"Really, where is it?" she asked eagerly looking around the room. "I want to try them out before the danger room session."

The Professor pulled a box from under his desk and gave it to her. "Welcome to the X-Men."

She hurriedly tore open the and….

"Oh.. My.. God!" She gasped. "It's perfect."

**XXXX**

**Danger Room**

The members of the X-Men were awaiting the arrival of their three missing teammates. The younger members were conversing among themselves while Scott paced. Charles informed him that Justin was in his office , but he didn't know where the other two were or why they were late.

"I knew Remy was going to be trouble ." he grumbled to himself. "Of course Wolverine was late. He was always late. I can't wait for Justin to get here and put him in his place." He said with a sly smile. "See how he likes being laughing stock of the school."The metallic doors opened

"Don't look at me like dat , One-eye," Logan said with a menacing stare. He could hear Scott grumbling on his way to the Danger Room. "I'm here ain't I."

Logan looked over and smirked at the redhead admiring her leather clad body. "Hi Jeannie."

"Hi , Wolverine." she said softly trying not to blush.

"Where's Josie and Gumbo?" he asked looking for them.

Scott looked stone faced. "They're on their way, Wolverine. Don't worry you'll have your match."

"Ok. I'm looking forward to it."

**XXXX**

Justin was making her way from the locker room. Hank and Forge wanted to test the mechanics of her gloves and the other additions. _~ I wonder what our first training session will be. I hope I get to fight the Brotherhood.~_

"Whistle" " Looking good Chere." Remy grinned." You going give those boys a hard time. Remy going to have to fight the X-Men as well. Dat Wolverine is going to have a heart attack."

Oh, shut-up." She hit him on the arm. "My uniform is not that bad. I think Betsy and Forge did a good job."

"Chere, dat leather doesn't leave anything to the imagination," he said playfully, " If ya wasn't my soeur (sister in cajun), Remy make a pass at cha."

" Ha Ha," she mocked. " Why did you bring up shorty? He be too busy looking at Jean."

Remy laughed, turning to her. "No disrespect to her." He turned her looking at her body , "but when, Wolverine looks at cha , Jean will be invisible." Justin blushed.

"Come-on let's go before Scotty boy has an aneurysm."

**XXXX**

"Bobby did you really bring your phone to record it?" Kitty asked ." You're so going to get in trouble."

"Well duh. Yea. The fight of century is about to happen, wouldn't you?" he replied. "Almost the entire school placed bets, it only fair that I record it so they can see."

Logan stood in the corner of the room, listening. _~ I'm really going to have to put on a show.~ _He senses kicked in, _~winter rain, earth, jasmine and shea butter. Josie.~ _ The metal doors opened and…

"Fuck!" _~ So that's what dat body looks like.~_ Logan thought licking his lips.

"About time!" Scott turned to the door. "I've been waiting for…. Oh wow!"

_~ Maybe the uniform is too much.~_ Justin thought to herself feeling self-conscious.

Justin wore a dark brown fitted short length leather parka, the sleeves and hood trimmed with fur over a light blue leather halter top with white trim that showed off her ample breasts. Her dark blue leather pants showcased her hips & J-Lo booty. On her shirt, she wore her communicator, standard X-Men belt and two sheaths on side of each hip. Her outfit was completed with her water-tribe symbol band on her left arm, dark blue fingerless gloves and dark brown mukluk (snow boots). Her hair was in her trademark Indian braids style, decorated with light blue & white bands.

"Wow! You look great!" Rogue and Kitty exclaimed. Kurt, Peter and Bobby just stood there with their mouths open.

"Thanks girls."

Remy swaggered over to Rogue ." What about Remy , Petite ?" Rogue started blushing .

"Ya look good too Remy."

"Well Virgin Mary, I thought Betsy was going to make your uniform a little more revealing." Warren said with a smile.

Justin gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Angelcake! When did you get here and how's Bets?"

"I flew in this morning. " he replied. " She's great. How are you Remy?"

"Remy good Hommie. Glad to see you here." He gave him a man-hug.

"So what we doing today." Justin asked Scott who was still looking starry-eyed.

Scott cleared his throat, going into leader mode. "Today we are going to do one-on-ones. As before the computer at random will choose your opponent and powers can be used."

"What about my staff?" Remy asked.

"You are allowed to use weapons Gambit."

Scott turned to Justin. "Avatar, as we agreed before to be fair, I will pick what element you can use." She nodded.

"The environment will also be picked by me." He turned to Logan who was still staring at Justin. "Since you requested a match with the Avatar, you guys will go first."

Logan grinned. "Fine with me."

"Same here." Justin replied looking straight in Logan eyes."What element?"

A sly smile appeared on Scott's face. "Fire."

"Oh .. Dats not fair!"

"Poor Wolvie!"

"Ah man, that fight won't last two minutes."

She looked shocked. "What! You want me be to use fire-bending." She grabbed Scott and pulled him to the side.

"Are you crazy!" she mumbled low so the others wouldn't hear her. "I know he banged your girlfriend and all but.. you know how fire-bending works."

_~ What da fuck going on? Don't she knows I can heal and the fire won't hurt me too bad.~_ Logan thought.

"Hey what's with da hold-up? " Logan asked " Ya scared of me?"

Justin turned to him annoyed. "Shut-up shorty! Tall people are talking." There was a chorus of laughs and snickers. "I'm trying to help you."

Logan started growling. _~ How dare she talk to me like that in front of everyone?~_

"You see what I mean," she pointed to him, "I might get mad and hit him with a lightning bolt and you know when I'm upset I can't control the power of them."

"What! You can control lighting? How?" Logan asked.

"It's called sub-bending ,Wolverine." Bobby answered for Justin, "Professor J can bend the sub-elements like the first Avatar. Man , we thought you knew. She can bend metal and blood also."

_~ So that's what she meant when she said I should be afraid of someone like her.~ _

Justin looked at Scott."I'm sorry Cyclops, but I can't take that risk."

"Please let me water-bend . I want to tryout my new gloves," She told him.

Since Logan returned to the mansion, Scott had been thinking of a way to get him back. It was petty but the young leader was hurt and humiliated when he found out about the affair.

Scott saw the way Logan would look at Justin when he thought no one was looking. He looked at her like she was a deer and she was his prey. Still, things weren't going well with Jean. Scott thought that Logan's attraction to the Avatar was the reason . Jean wasn't as touchy-feely and less talkative since she returned.

*Scott please. I know I hurt you but don't take it out on him.* Jean sent him a telepathic message.

* Why Jean? You don't want your animal to get hurt.* Jean flinched at Scott words.

*No You know it's not like that. I love you Scott but putting Wolverine in the medlab is not the answer. I'm sorry .*

Scott huffed. "Ok Avatar , Earth." There were more groans from the other X-Men.

"Ok, Earth it is." Justin said shaking her head. "Don't worry. I'm no Magneto so I can't do major damage." She gave the younger X-Men a smile. "I use my metal bending mostly for transportation ."

"Transportation?" asked Peter.

"You all will see." She began waking to the middle of the room. "Come-on Wolverine . Let's get this over with."

" All right!" Bobby jumping excitedly with his phone, ready to video.

**XXXX**

The X-Men waited eagerly in the control tower for the battle to begin." Computer run simulation 2435." Scott commanded .

"Simulation 2435-GC" the Danger Room computer repeated the command and the metal –room turned into..

"Really Scott?"

"Oh Come On Cyke!"

"That's not fair Mr. Summers!"

"He really wants me to hurt you." Justin said to Wolverine with a laugh. " The Grand Canyon! Scott, you're a being an ass, you know that."

"Yea homme, you know he don't stand a chance," said Gambit," Be fair. " The others nodded agreeing with him.

"Don't worry Darlin . I can take anything you can give me." Logan smiled.

"No you cant. You won't last two minutes." Justin slammed her foot on the ground and a pile of rocks rose inches in front of him.

_~ Damn she's powerful.~_

" See, this environment is too easy of a win."

"Yes , Cyclops." said Charles from the control both over the intercom.

_~ Damn I forgot Dad was going to be observing.~_ Scott thought

*Yes son, don't let your feelings for Logan get in the way of you being a good leader. That is not the X-Man way.*

*Sorry Dad. It won't happen again.*

"Wolverine, choose an environment," Said Charles .

Logan grumbled. "Computer run simulation 5768-CW."

"Simulation 5768-CW" the Danger Room repeated the command and the Grand Canyon turned into the Canadian woods.

Justin smiled admiring the beauty and the chilly air. _~ Almost like home.~_

"Much better !" she said, turning her back and started counting, "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, .."

Logan looked her with confusion."What ya doing Darlin?"

"Giving you a head start," she said with amusement.

_~ What! She's giving me a head start!~_

I don't need a damn head start." Justin turned around to look at him, his eyes turning black.

**SNIKT**

"I'm the fucking Wolverine and I'm the best at what I do. I don't need a fucking head start to fight some broad," he growled, brandishing his claws.

"That's great but I'm the Avatar . The most powerful human on this earth." she replied coldly using her fire, water and earth bending.

"Oh really!" he sounded angry , his control over spoken words slipping, "Let this be a fight without any use all of your powers ." Logan flashed his fangs, "Come on , hit me with your best shot. "

"You want a fight , I'll give you a fight. " She stuck out both of her hands and used metal-bending to summon her two adamantium Tonfa weapons from thier sheaths. She gave them a twirl and said , "Bring it on Bitch!"

The Wolverine smiled evilly at her response. He took his stance and they squared off, walking in a circle.

_~I wonder what happens when she's mad.~_ he thought, reaching in and copping a feel, squeezing her breast roughly. _~ So they're real.~_

Justin's face changed and her hair stood on end with her anger. _~ Motherfucker~_

"You fucking midget! I can't believe you just groped me in front of everyone?" she bellowed as lightning emitting from her hands, crawling down her Tonfa weapons as she swung first with her left hand and followed through with her right, striking her target with blinding quickness. The parallel gashes were slow to heal due to the excruciating pain Logan was experiencing. He growled in pain as he fell to his knees, the feeling of his muscles burning overwhelming him. Soon the electricity passed through his legs, causing him to drop to the floor.

*Justin*

Justin broke-out of her trance, and looked down at Logan . "Dammit." She said as tried to turn him over. "Someone please help me." Justin started using her healing powers to revive Logan.

The others immediately rushed over to help. "Let me take a look." said the red-haired doctor as she began her examination. "I think he's fine but will be out for a while. We need to get him to the medlab."

"Charles, I'm so sorry." she sobbed, "I let my anger get the best of me."

"I know my dear ."

Bobby sent out a mass video text of the fight, "Wow.. I can't believe you took out Wolverine!"

**A/n**

**Agent Abigail Brand is a S.H.E.I.L.D agent from the **_**Astonishing X-Men series.**_**She is half human & half alien. ****If you haven't read or seen it please do. Love it.**

**I wonder how the Wolverine is going to take his mate dominating him. **

**Bobby is so going to get it when Logan finds out. LOL**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you guys like Justin uniform, ( was going for a modern Eskimo). I will get on the next chap ASAP . I'm not very good at writing action scene so please bear with me. Love you all!**

**Water-tribe Out!**


	13. Unworthy

Metempsychosis

**A/n**

**In this chap we are going to see how The Mighty Wolverine liked getting his ass handed to him.**

**Thank you StormLover for being my Mentor. Much Rolo Love to you!**

** Animal56 Thank you for following and reviewing.  
**

**Rosylee (former Scrubrose) Thanks for taking timeout from school to check on me. **

**Like always, Please leave a review and/Pm if you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. Please Don't Sue!  
**

** mean telepathic conversation

~ ~ means self conversation or talking oneself

**Chapter 13 Unworthy**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

** Westchester, New York **

**Medlab. 2 hours later after the fight **

Slowly opening his eyes, Logan saw the bright florescent light above him. _~ What da fuck happened? ~_

"Thank God your awake." a sultry voice said.

The previous event played through Logan's mind and the angry Beast in him began to stir.

"Get the fuck out."

"What?" Justin asked shocked by his words.

"Get the fuck out!" he repeated.

Justin stood there dumfounded for a second. "I'm sorry Bonaparte but I didn't mean to hurt you ." She said softly.

Logan began to snarl. His mate insulted him and humiliated him in front of his pack. "GET OUT!" he yelled.

"What's your damn problem? You never lost a fight before ?I'm sure you have." She put her hands on her hips. "It's because I'm a girl. Is that it."

"NO, JUST GET OUT!" he growled. "NOW!"

"My dear it would be best if you leave." Hank came in the room to check on his patient. "Please."

"Fine!" Justin stormed off.

Hank looked at his fellow feral mutant with sympathy. Like Logan, Beast had enhanced scenes but not as powerful. He could smell the mate pheromones coming off of Logan when he first saw Justin at breakfast that day and whenever she was around him. He knew how much it hurt Logan to have his mate reject him. The Beast inside Logan felt that he was unworthy of her.

Hank began checking his vitals. "Logan, you shouldn't have yelled at her like that. She is truly sorry."

"Nobody asked ya Blue Boy." He snarled. "I'm fine," he said as he was walking out.

Hank then said. "You should know that she stayed here until you woke up. He smiled, "All is not lost, Logan."

_~ So she just might care. ~_ "Thanks."

**XXXX**

Remy Le beau was looking all over the mansion for Justin. After years being by each other sides, Remy knew Justin like a book. "Two peas in a pod" is what Jean-Luc called them when he brought the Avatar to the Thieves' Guild. When he went down to the Medlab to see if she was hungry, Beast told him about the outburst between Logan and Justin. He knew how she felt for Logan and no matter how tough she acts, Wolverine had hurt her. Remy checked her room and garage to see is she had left but her car and bike was still there. There was only one other place on the mansion grounds that Justin would be. He made his way to the lake and saw her sitting on a rock that she earth-bend. _~ Always around water.~_

"God made a mistake, Remy." She said to him with her back still turned.

Remy smile. "You always know, when Remy is around." Justin then earth-bend the ground so he would sit. "Chere, you been crying?" he exclaimed looking at his sister's red eyes and tear stained cheeks. " Ya never cry."

For the eight years he had known her, he has only seen her cry once. It was when she broke up with Tahno. The hurtful things he called his sister , Remy would have gave him a card if Justin hadn't hit him with a lightning bolt.

"God made a mistake," she repeated. "I shouldn't never been The Avatar. I'm unworthy of that title," she sobbed.

Remy embraced her and kissed her on top of the head. "Chere, it was a mistake. You can't blame yourself for what happened. The Wolverine had it coming for touching ya like dat. Remy wanted to give him an Ace for feeling you up."

Justin gave a small laugh. "I know but you saw what I did, Rems. If it wasn't for his and my healing factor, Bonaparte would have been hurt much worse or be dead. What if I was fighting Peter instead?" Justin began crying again. "You saw the way they all looked at me. They're afraid of me and think I shouldn't be on the team."

"Chere, no one think dat." Remy reassured her. "Da others think he had it coming. Wolverine heard what you said to Scott about the lightning and wanted to play chicken."

"I know but I should have hit him or use something else." She hung her head. "You should have seen him Rems, the hurt that was in his eyes when he saw me and the way he yelled at me. I... tried to tell him that I didn't mean it but Bonaparte wouldn't listen. "

"His pride was just hurt that's all. Da woman he loves just handed him his ass in front of everyone."

"Love, Ha. Please, Shorty just wants to get laid," she said mockingly. "He just wants to boost that already huge Napoleon Ego of his, that's all. He wants to be the man that pops the Avatar's cherry. He doesn't love me."

Remy looked at his sister. "Chere, this Cajun is an empath remember. Ah know what da Wolverine feels for you."

Justin gave him a sad smile. "Lucky me. The most egotistical , selfish , rude , arrogant ,conceited, short and infuriating man on earth loves me."  
" I feel so privileged." she said in a posh voice. Remy began laughing.

"See , it's not so bad." He said hugging her.

"Whatever."

"I'm scared Remy. I don't think I'm going to master the elements in time." Justin looks at him with concern. "Like I said, God made a mistake. Someone else more deserving should have been the Avatar. I'm going to be a letdown like Avatar Kuruk.**(Please see A/n below)**" she gave small sigh.

"Petite, don't think like dat." He grabbed her hand. "Remember this Chere, I got your six." Remy lifted her chin. "I believe in you. Your mom, dad , White Lotus , Thieves' Guild and even the X-Men have faith in you. Ya can do it."

"Thanks Rems, I don't know what I do without you," she smiled.

"Ya stress Padnat," he said standing. "You and this Cajun needs to get out. How about we go into the city and hit the clubs. What ya say?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know Rems, ..you're just going to hook-up with some girl and leave me hanging like last time."

" Naw chere, this Cajun's heart belongs to his southern bell."

Justin gasped. " What? The biggest player in the south is turning in his mack card?"

" Oui. That sassy gal stole this thief heart."

"Remy, are you sure? I mean I like Marie but she can't touch anyone. Are you truly ready to be in a relationship with someone like her.

Remy sighed. "For my petite, I'm willing to try."

"You are beginning to grow up on me, Rems." Justin hugged her brother. " Soon you won't need me anymore."

"Remy will always need his Padnat." He pick her up into a bear hug and began tickling her.

Justin said laughing, "Put me down, Remy!"

" Not until ya agree to go out with me tonight."

" OK! OK! I'll go." He sat her back down. " Ya think Angelcake might want to come?"

They began walking back to the mansion ."Remy thinks Warren might want some fresh air. I'll ask him. " " How about Jean?"

Justin then made a face. "I think she doesn't like me."

"Pourquoi ?" ( Why)

" I don't know. Every time I ask her to go shopping or do something together, she always busy and keeps her distant from me. I really hadn't had time to get to know her."

Remy smiled. "Dat Jean is jealous of you chere. Since you came along, da Wolverine really hadn't paid her no mind."

" Ha. Oh he's been paying her some mind," she said with jealously in her voice. Justin have been notice for the past weeks that the two would disappear when Scott wasn't around.

" Oh . Maybe Jean not da one dats jealous."

" Go take a flying leap off a balcony," she punched him in the arm.

Remy just smiled, " I love you too."

Logan had gone to lake for a smoke after he left the Medlab. He heard the entire conversion between the two siblings . He saw the Cajun walking toward the lake and smelt Justin's scent and decided to investigate. He hid in the trees that were close enough for him to hear and far away that the pair didn't see him.

_~ Josie cried for me.~ _

**XXXX**

**A/n**

I think a certain Asian/British telepath is going to make an appearance in the next chap.

Quick History Lesson For my X-Men readers who don't know about the Avatar universe.

Avatar Kurak was the previous Water-tribe Avatar before Justin. He was arrogant , selfish and brash. He didn't take his duty as the Avatar serious instead he engaged in fights with other benders. When he meet a woman that we wanted to marry , her face was stolen from her by an angry spirit named Koh and he lost his life as well. He died the youngest of all the Avatars. That's why Justin said "I'm going to be a letdown like Avatar Kuruk."

**Hint**

**I would brush up on the previous Avatars ( IF you don't know about the Avatar universe) , Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku, Aang.**

** They are going to make an appearance in future chapters. So it will be wise to know their stories. I recommend the Avatar wiki site.**

**I'm determine to convert some of you to The Avatar Universe. **

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**Thanks for reading. **

**Water-tribe Out!**


	14. Trouble

**Metempsychosis **

**A/n**

**In this chap we finally see what is going to happen to Bobby.**

**Thank you Joshuad2589 for agreeing to be my Beta Reader , Please read/review his stories.**

**Thank you StormLover for being my Mentor. Much Rolo Love to you!**

**Anmial56 Thank you for following and reviewing.**

**Rosylee (former ScrubRose) Thanks for taking timeout from school to check on me.**

**Like always, Please leave a review and/Pm if you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. I do not own the copy writes to the song " I knew you were trouble" by Taylor Swift.**

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self-conversation or talking oneself**

**Chapter 14 Trouble**

**On a Jet heading to New York**

Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock aka Psylocke was flying on S.T.R.I.K.E 's fastest jet on her way to Xavier's to see her best friend. Warren had told her what happened in the Danger Room that morning. What really made her head to New York is when Remy told her what happened afterward. Justin Clearwater-Fury cried and that doesn't happen too often.

She tried several times to get in touch with Justin but couldn't. When Justin didn't want anyone in her mind it was nearly impossible to penetrate it. Charles had to put several mental gates just to get in contact with her when she has her defenses up.

_~ That bloody short fucking cunt. What did he think would happen to him if he felt her up. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that. If it was me that Git(bastard) would have gotten a nice psych blade up his arse.~_

Remy and Warren thought it would be a good idea to surprise Justin with a visit from her best friend. Betsy had already called "The Rave" and had a VIP suite arranged at the club tonight. She also took a three day leave of absence from S.T.R.I.K.E . _~ I wish Sami could've come.~_

Suddenly, Betsy felt a tingle in her head . _~ Speak of the bloody devil.~_

*Hi Asami.*

*Have you made it there yet?*

*Blimey Sami, I told you I'll TP(means to telepathic message) you when I get there.*

*I hate that daddy is out of the country and I have to stay here. Have you talked to her yet?*

*No, her shields are up. But I'm like a hour and half away. Don't worry . Once I see her and get a nice shag from Warren, I will give that wanker a piece of my mind. I still can't believe he touch her knockers in front of everyone. *

*Yea, me too. But she did kick his ass. I'm sure Warren sent you the video of it as well.*

Betsy said laughing. * Yea, did you see how his beastly hairy arms stood up when she electrocuted him? That was dog's bollocks . *

Asami started laughing. *Yea that was funny. But don't be too hard on him, you know how she feels about him. You know what Remy told us and how much she wants to deny it. *

Betsy sighed. *I know Sami but he's still an arse. Anyway I will TP you when I land and talk to her. *

*Ok Bets. Have a round of Baijiu for me. Try not to get too drunk. J is still going to have to train to save the world.*

*Sorry Love, but we are getting arseholed. Virgin Mary is going to use her healing to sober herself up, it's the rest of us that are going to feel it. But's she needs it. Bye, Sami.*

*Bye, tell her to call me.*

*Ok. Bye*

_~ Yes my Ace definitely needs a night out. She might meet someone to take her mind off Wolverine.~_

**XXXX**

**Later that Day**

Logan was on his way to get a beer when he ran into Jubilee.

"Wolvie, I'm so glad you're ok." She exclaimed giving him hug, "I saw what happened and I was so worried."

" I'm ok kid." He replied then he thought about what she said. " Jubes, what do you mean you saw what happened?" _~ Oh Crap. Me and my big mouth.~_

Jubilee forced a smile. " Oh nothing Wolvie. Kitty and Rogue told me what happen?"

Logan nose twitch. "Ya lying, kid." He said pointing to his nose. "Now tell me how you saw what happened."

_~ Sorry Bobby. ~_

"Well... um... I saw a video of it."

"What? What video?"

Jubilee took a step back. "Um… Bobby recorded the fight and sent it to everyone."

Logan eyes began to turn black. "I'm going to killem."

"SNOWCONE! WHERE DA FUCK ARE YA?"

**XXXX**

Bobby Drake was running for his life. "Hey how was I supposed to know he would freak out like that? He fought the most powerful human on earth. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I know he heard me tell Kitty that I was going to record it." He said to himself. "But it was hilarious when his hair stood up."

Jubilee sent him a text telling him that Logan was pissed and should find somewhere to hide. But hiding from a crazed feral mutant with enhanced senses was nearly impossible. Luckily he was with Kitty in the rec room and she quickly phase them to the lower levels.

"Sorry Bobby but you're on your own." She replied as she went back upstairs.

Bobby quickly found the office of one of the two people in the house that could help him. The Professor was too far away for Kitty to phase.

**XXXX**

**Justin's Office**

'_**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**'Til you put me down, oh**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**So shame on me now**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_~Wow, she can sing. ~_ Bobby thought when he knock on her door. He barely heard the music. _~ She must have headphones on. Forget it I'll just go in. ~_

Justin was sitting on her office sofa going over notes for her class and listening to her iPod. She looked up and saw a petrified Bobby Drake running into her office.

Justin took off her head phones. "Bobby what's wrong?"

"Professor J," Bobby said shaking and locking the door simultaneously. "I need your help. Wolverine is trying to kill me."

"Calm down," she ushered him to the sofa. "What happened?"

"Well ...I sent a video text of the fight to everyone."

Justin's eyes got as big as saucers. "You did what! You know you're not allowed to bring recording devices into the Danger Room."

"Professor J please don't be mad. Almost the entire mansion placed a bet on the fight and I thought it would be fair to let everyone see it. Wolverine knew I was going to record it." He tried to calm her.

"Oh... My... God!" Justin rushed to her computer. "Please, don't anyone up load it on the internet." she turned to Bobby "How much of the fight did you record? Did you record the part of me bending?"

"No Professor J. I just record the part where you both drew your weapons. Honestly." He reassured her. "I kinda wish I did. It's so cool that your fire-bending is blue like Azula. **(See A/N).**"

Justin looked to the sky. _~ Thank You. ~_ "Man, you scared me for a minute."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"I don't want the world to know about me. Not yet." Justin said trying to get in touch with Agent Brand to help get rid of the video. "I'm no Aang, Bobby. I haven't mastered all the elements yet."

"Sorry didn't think about that. Don't worry I'm sure you will." He smiled.

"Thanks Bobby." She turned back to the computer. "Let's see if this video is on YouTube."

**XXXX**

"I swear when I get hold of dat kid. I'm going to turn him into ice cubes." Logan growled.

Logan had searched all over the mansion for Bobby. He made his way to the lower levels where the Medlab and Justin's office was. He sniffed. _~ So he's hidden in Josie office. Smart kid. ~_

"Come out Snowcone! I know you're in there!"

"Oh Shit!" both exclaimed.

Justin grabbed Bobby and went to the back of the lab where a solid wall was. Justin earth-bend a door and gave Bobby a flashlight.

" Keep going straight until you see three tunnels. Go into the one on the right and feel the wall for a button. A door should open and you should run into a bunker. Put your palm on the security pad and you will be able to get in. You'll be safe there."

"But…"

"No buts. I made these tunnels in case of an emergency. Now get going!"

Bobby then went inside and Justin earth-bend the door closed. _~ Here goes nothing. ~_

Justin unlock the door and a livid Wolverine came rushing in. "Where is he?"

"Hi to you too, Bonaparte. Come right on in," she said.

Logan began sniffing and looking around her lab. "I smelt him here. Where is he?"

"He's not here. So you're wasting your time." Justin smirked. "I don't know why you're so mad. You knew he was going to record the fight. What, The Wolverine is afraid that people would laugh at him because he lost to a girl."

"No dat's not it," he growled back." I've lost fights to Electra. Hell even Rogue and Mystique have gotten da better of me."

Justin stood there confused. "So why the hell are you so mad at me? What makes losing to me different?"

Logan ran his hands through his hair with frustration. "Because it is. Don't change da subject. Where's Drake?"_ ~ Remy might have been right. ~she thought._

Justin saw the anger and frustration of Logan and decided to drop the subject.

"He's somewhere safe until you calmed down."

"I'm not going to killem, just teach him a lesson," he replied. "What if dat video went viral?"

"Don't worry. I took care of that. Abby and I are working on removing or blocking the video if it hits the net."

He looked at her surprised. _~ Blue boy might have been right. ~_ "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Justin received a tingle. *Charles*

*Justin is Robert ok?*

*Yes. His hiding in the bunker. *

*Excellent. Logan?*

*He's calming down as we speak.*

*The video?*

*Agent Brand and I are working on it. He didn't record me bending.*

*Good, Hank and I are almost there.*

*Ok.*

"What did Chuck want?" he asked when he thought she was finished talking.

"He wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt Bobby." She said looking at his eyes as they turned back to normal.

"Hmph." Logan grunted.

"Charles and Blue are on their way." She went to the mini fridge. "You want something to drink. No I don't have beer."

"No Josie." He gave a small smile. "I'm probably going to need something stronger."

Justin smiled, opening a bottled water and took a drink. "I understand. For minute I wanted to do the same."

"Why?"

"I thought he recorded me bending." Justin sat on the sofa. "I don't want people to know about me."

Logan joined her. "Why Josie? Not many people can say they took out the Wolverine."

Justin sighed. "Sorry but I don't want to disappoint anyone. I'm 26 and still haven't mastered the elements. Aang did it in a summer when he was 12."

"Don't worry Josie. Ya will." he said. "Hell dat egg-headed kid couldn't shoot lightning and bend metal."

Justin laughed. "You're right. Avatar Wan and I are the only ones. I had to learn and control those as well."

"See. That baldheaded kid could only shoot air and shit." Both Justin and Logan shared a laugh.

**XXXX**

Hank and Charles was on the way to Justin's lab when they heard laughing.

"My stars and garters." Hank exclaimed. "Is Logan laughing?"

A big grin appeared on Charles face. "Well it seems that beauty has calmed the Beast."

Hank and Charles went into the office and saw the two X-Men laughing.

"Well Logan, I see I'm not needed." he said with humor.

"No Chuck. Josie calmed me down." he replayed. "But Popsicle is still going to get it."

" Don't worry Logan, Robert will be punished for breaking the rules." He turned to Justin. " My dear, please retrieve Robert and bring him here."

" Ok Charles." Justin walked over to the rock wall and earth-bend it opened. ~ _Whoa. ~_ she then fire-bend a flame to use as a flash light and went into the tunnel.

**XXXX**

Bobby sat on the cot waiting for Justin. The bunker was huge. It had electricity , beds, bathrooms, food, water and a computer in case they needed to make contact with anyone.

_~ How long do I have to be here? I hope Professor J didn't have to hurt Wolverine. ~_

Not a few minutes later the bunker door opened. "Bobby it's me."

"Oh Man! I'm glad to see you." He let out a breath. "Is he still mad?"

Justin shook her head. "No but you're still in trouble for shooting that video."

"Aw...Mann."

**XXXX**

Bobby and Justin walked into the lab with Bobby hiding behind her (which was funny since he was taller than her.) "You sure he's still not mad?" he asked.

"It's fine Robert. Logan has calmed down." Charles chuckled.

"Yea. Popsicle. I'm not going to kill you." Logan growled.

"Since we have manage to calm down Logan, you will be punished for your actions."

Bobby hung his head. "I know. I'm sorry Professor and you too Wolverine." Logan just nodded.

"Well on to discussing your punishment. Sorry to say Robert but for the next semester you are going to have private Danger Room session with Logan." Bobby grew pale.

**SNIKT** "Can't wait!" Logan flashed his fangs.

"Oh …Please… Professor. You...you got to help me." He stuttered to Justin.

Justin looked at the young boy who reminded her of Remy_. ~ Always starting trouble. ~ _"Charles, please let Bobby train with me instead."

Bobby gave him a pleading look_. ~ I rather train with the hot chick than with Wolverine. ~_

*Robert training with Justin is a punishment. not for you to ogle over her.* Charles said shaking his head.

_~ Ooops. ~_ *Professor please. Wolverine will try to kill me!*

Charles turned to Justin. * My dear, do you really think it's a good idea. *

*Yes, Charles. I've seen video of his sessions. He has omega potential. Who better to help him than a Water-bending Master.*she winked.

Charles thought about it for a second. "Very well. You will be training with the Avatar instead."

Bobby gave Justin a hug. "Awesome. Thank you so much." _~ I get to train with the Avatar. It's going to be so cool. ~_

Logan began to say something but was cut off.

*Logan, trust me. Training with Justin is going to be ten times worse than with you. Remember she's a Water-bending Master and can control anything made of water. Including_ Ice_.*

Logan lips curled. * Nice play Chuck. Letting him think he got off easy.*

"Ok Snowcone. I'm going to observe some of your sessions." he then turned to Justin," If it's all right with you?"

"No its fine."

"I'll be there." Logan senses started kicking in and a usual scent was in the air_. ~ Orchards and red wine. Where have I smelt dat before? ~_

Logan looked to Charles but it looked like he was having a telepathic conversation with someone.

*Don't worry Logan. It's a friend.*

The scent was getting closer and then it hit him. _~ The Brit. ~_

"Bloody Virgin Mary! "

**XXXX**

**A/n**

**Azula was a villain in The Last Airbender series. Unlike the majority fire-bender, her fire was blue instead of red. Blue fire benders are the most powerful ones. Please look at Avatar Wiki**

**I wonder what Betsy is going to say or do to Wolvie for hurting her BFF?**

**Thank you guys for reading the story. Please review/Pm if you like this chapter. **

**Water-tribe Out!**


	15. Foreign Invasion

**Metempsychosis **

**A/n**

**Thank you Joshuad2589 for being my Beta Reader , Please read/review his stories.**

**Thank you StormLover for being my Mentor. Much Rolo Love to you!**

**Anmial56 Thank you for following and reviewing.**

**Rosylee (former ScrubRose) Thanks for taking timeout from school to check on me.**

**Like always, Please leave a review and/Pm if you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or the Avengers. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. **

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self-conversation or talking onesel**f

**Chapter 15 Foreign Invasion**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

**Westchester, New York**

" Bloody Virgin Mary!" Betsy yelled walking to Justin's office with her high heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

Justin stood there puzzled. _~No can't be.~_

The 5'10 former model walked in with a smile." I'm here love."

" Oh my God!" Justin shrieked running to her. " Bets , What are you doing here? " she said hugging her best friend.

"Warren and Remy." She said hugging Justin back. " They told me what happened."

_~ Thank you , God.~_ " So glad you're here girl. I miss you!"

"Miss you too, love." Betsy replied then her violet eyes turned to the source of her friend's sadness. _~ That foul Git!~_

"What are you doing here?" Betsy turned to Logan. " Have you already learned your lesson?"

" Hi to you too, Bets." Logan grumbled

"Hello Charles, Hank and Bobby." she said to the others giving Logan the death glare.

Charles sensing the tension between them spoke up. " Elizabeth , great to have you here." * Please Elizabeth , let it go. We finally got Logan to calm down.*

Betsy turned to Charles . * Professor , he made her cry! Mary never cries. That wanker is going to hear what I have to say*

"You have some nerve to be in her office. I hope you're here to apologize for being a foul Git." She crossed her arms. " I saw what happened. It's not your arse didn't deserve it. If it was my knockers you touch , you would have gotten a nice blade." She then summons her psi blade. " Right up your arse!"

Logan began growling and eyes becoming black. " Hey. It's not your business , Bets. "

Justin looked at Logan and Betsy. _~ Why me?~ _"Bets, love. Let's go up to my room and talk ok." She said grabbing her by the arm. *Bets please. *

Betsy replied. *Fine.* she swung around with her long purple hair almost hitting Justin in the face. " This isn't over until you apologize." Then the two friends walked out.

Hank cleared his throat. " Well let's go upstairs."

**XXXX**

Justin and Betsy walked into Justin's room. "Whistle, blimey Love." Betsy exclaimed looking around the room. " Nice digs."

"Thanks Bets." Justin sat on her bed. " So does Brian know that you're gone?"

Betsy stretch on the bed. " No worries, I took three days off so we have plenty of girl time." She turned to Justin. " So Mary are you going to tell me about Wolverine? "

" There noting to tell. I'm the shiny new toy that's all." Justin remarked.

" Ya right. I know you fancy him ." Betsy replied. "I saw the way he was looking at you, love. I think the man might feel the same."

Justin gave a sad smile. " You're wrong Bets. I think he and Jean have started messing around again since he couldn't get it any from me.

Betsy look taken aback . "That fucking cunt. I knew she's was a two bit whore."

"Bets, don't hate on Jean like that."

"Oh it's not hate. It's the bloody truth."

"You just don't like her because she used to date Warren."

Betsy rolled her eyes going into Justin's mini fridge. " Blimey love . Don't remind me. You know it's not like that and thank God they didn't sleep together. " She turned to Justin. " Asami and I are friends and both dated your arse of a brother."

Justin giggled. "Oh man. I forgot you dated Rems for a while."

"Like I said . It's not like that." She replied opening a bottle of water, " You know I never liked her. She acts like little miss goody two shoes but is nothing but a tart." Betsy sat back on the bed. "I told you about how she hurt Warren by dumping him for Scott. She only did it because Scott was named the leader of the X-Men."

Justin started thinking about how Scott and Jean acted around each other when she first arrived. They couple genuinely seemed to be in love with each other but lately she would catch Jean flirting with Logan when Scott wasn't around. "Well some good came of it . You end up with Angelcake." Justin smiled. " That man is crazy about you girl."

Betsy sighed. "Yes some good did come out of it. My Warren is the best man any girl can hope for. Not many people can say they had multiple orgasms 600 feet in the air."

Justin gave a fake gasp. " You shouldn't say such things." Justin giggled . "Virgin remember?"

"Sorry Mary. I forget sometimes. " Betsy stood and gave a smile, " We need to have to take care of that soon." She then pulled Justin from the bed. " You need to get rid of all this pent up tension you have. Remy told me about how you're training like crazy. You're stressed out. "

" I don't need to get laid ." she sighed as Betsy walks her to the closet. " I'm fine, Bets . I don't want to be a notch on someone's belt. That's only what he's looking for."

" I didn't say anything about Wolverine. Well now, didn't know you fancy him that much." _~Oops~_

"Yea love, you said that out loud." Betsy laughed looking for something for Justin to wear to the club. " So how bad is it?"

Justin mind drifted off to that night when he held her in his arms.

*Whoa Mary!*

" Betsy !" Justin threw a shirt at her. " You're not supposed to do that."

" Sorry love but you were projecting very loudly and I could help but look." She stuck out her tongue.

Then it dawned on her what she saw in Justin's mind. In the seven years she had known Justin, she always had a problem with intimacy. Justin told her about the problems she had with men getting close however she let Wolverine touch her. "Love; you didn't freak-out."

Justin made a face. " I'm not a basket case all the time Bets."

Betsy shook her head. " No J . that's not what I mean. Wolverine touched you and even kissed you and didn't freak-out like with Tahno."

The realization dawn on Justin. " No , I didn't." she sat down on the floor, " I let him touch me…..but I stopped him once I got a picture of him and Jean." _~ Why I never thought of that before.~_

Betsy sat in front of her. " Maybe this isn't a crush love . How do you feel about him?" Justin sighed and laid back on the floor. Before she could answer , her computer started going off.

"Hold on Bets." She said walking to her computer. " It's dad. He's back."

General Nick Fury appeared on the computer screen. " Hi J-Bear." Then he frowned. " Justin Ororo Fury, What did you do to your hair?"

_~ Why?~ _" Hi to you to daddy." She forced a smile. " I dyed some of it black to pay tribute to the moon and ocean sprits. That's all."

"Well. At least your hair is not pink or blue." he said in a serious tone. " You have beautiful hair . I don't know why you insist of altering it."

" Dad, I just wanted to try a new look." She huffed. " I don't know why you and mom have a problem with it." Betsy stood in the background laughing rather loudly.

" Who's that laughing?" Nick asked.

Betsy walked over to the monitor . " Hello General Fury , good to see you. All right?"

"Good to see you to Betsy. I'm guessing you're at Xavier's to see Angel and Justin. You haven't left S.T.R.I.K.E?"

*Please don't tell him what happened.*Justin said to Betsy. * You know how he is.*

Betsy winked.* K love, I won't tell.*

"No Sir. I just miss Warren and Justin."

Nick raised the eyebrow over his patch. " Really, so J-bear almost killing Wolverine is not why you're there." _~ How he found out?~_

" Abby told me." He answered for them. _~ Dammit. I knew she would tell dad.~_

"Don't worry dad, everything is fine. Wolverine is up and being a pain as we speak."

Nick started laughing. " Yes, Charles informed me that he is fine. By the way , thanks for kicking Logan's ass. He needed it."

"You should have seen the video, Sir." Betsy chimed in. " Our girl didn't hold back on that wanker."

"Yes , Abby showed it to me before she deleted it." He said laughing, " I love the way his hair stood up." All three shared a laugh and Betsy left to give Justin privacy.*See ya later love. Going to see Warren.* Justin nodded.

" The others might not want me on the team now." Justin told her father. " I used deadly force. I can't be trusted in the field"

" Justin Fury. You listen to me." Nick said looking into the monitor. " Wolverine had it coming. From what Charles said and the video, he knew about the lighting and as typical Wolverine wanted to literally play with fire. Don't blame yourself. "

" I know dad but.."

" But nothing." He cut her off. " You have a mission to complete. Don't worry about Wolverine and the others. Charles says you're still part of the team and will continue to help you."

She sighed. "I know. I know, I have to save the world. Thanks dad. Glad that you made it back safe."

"Good to be back on Earth. By the way did you talk to Forge?"

Justin nodded. " I'm guessing he asked for your blessing to ask out mom too."

"About time." Nick smiled. " He's had a thing for Nina for years. It's about time your mom finds someone like I did. "

"Yea, he asked for my blessing when he delivered my uniform. I think Forge will be good for mom. I want to see her settled down too." Both of them nodded.

"Well when are you settling down? Has anyone taken an interest to my beautiful daughter?" he gave her a knowing look. " I will have to have a talk with the young man." _~ Bonaparte isn't technically young.~_

" No daddy. I'm too busy trying to save the world to date."

"J-bear you're young. You need to get out and have some fun. All that training is going to stress you out. "

"Don't worry dad. I'm fine in fact Betsy, Warren, Remy and I are going out tonight. Pitbull is performing at this club called _The Rave._ Betsy got us VIP access.

"Ok, but don't have too much fun."

At that moment Betsy TP her.*Meet me in the garage. We are going shopping for tonight.*

*Ok. Let me change out my sweats.*

"Sorry dad but I got to go get ready for tonight. Bye daddy.

"Oh I forgot, Abby says Hi and way to go kicking Wolverine's ass."

"Tell her I said hi back. "

"Bye J-bear."

**XXXX**

**Later that night**

Justin and Betsy went to the salon, shopping and went out for dinner before coming home to get ready for the outing. Warren rented a Hummer limo and three suites at The Four Seasons because there was no way they were coming home tonight or maybe the next day.

"**Ding**** Dong" **

"Will somebody get the damn door!" Logan bellowed watching a baseball game in the rec-room with Marie.

"**Ding Dong"**

Logan looked at Marie. " Ah'll get it"

"Thanks kid." He said drinking his beer.

When Marie answers the door and there stood a man and a woman with luggage. Both of them where tall but about the same height around 5'9 and with jet black hair. They both looked to be Asian but the man more so than the woman. The woman had vivid green eyes, shoulder length hair and the man's hair was sort of spikes with amber colored eyes.

" Hello, I'm Asami Sato and this Mako Hoshi, we're here to see Justin Fury."

*It's ok Marie. They are friends of Justin. Let them in.*

*All right Professor.*

" Yall come on in and make yourselves at home. Ah'll tell Professor J that ya here." Marie left to go upstairs.

"Thanks. Thank you."

With his superior hearing he heard the conversation and went into the foyer.

_~ Cherry blossom and chai tea. Very nice. Too bad she's got a boyfriend. ~_ He said looking at Asami. Logan can smell Mako's fire smoke and axe body spray scent all over her.

"Logan, nice to meet ya." He greeted them.

Asami and Mako looked at each other. _~ So this is Bonaparte. ~_

"Nice to meet you, Logan. Hey" replied Mako and Asami.

"So where is Bets and Mary?" Asami asked looking around. "Don't tell me left without us?"

_~Mary? ~_

"Mary? Are ya talking about Josie?"

"Josie? Oh you mean Justin. Yes"

"Yea, why you call her Mary?"

Asami blushed a little. "It's short for Virgin Mary. It's the nickname we call her."

"Oh yea. Heard Bets call her that." he remarked. "Why yall call her that anyway?" The two guests both turned red.

"Well it's best if you asked her." Answered Mako, "It's private."

Logan was about to continue digging when Betsy and Justin's scents hit him.

"Sami! Mako! What are you doing here?" cried Justin and Betsy coming into the foyer with robes on and hair in rollers.

They both gave a hug and kiss to the guest. "I wanted to surprise you. Daddy returned from his trip an hour after we talked."

Mako cleared his throat. "There is another reason why we're here. " He had a big grin on his face. "Tell them Sami."

The two friend look at Asami and Mako with confusion. "What's the matter? You're not preggers Sami" Justin asked.

The couple started laughing. "No, Mako proposed. We're getting married." Asami flashed them the huge ruby engagement ring.

Knowing what was coming; Logan put his hands over his ears and left the room.

"Oh My God" both of them shouted and the girls started squealing. It was so loud that Logan had to go outside.

**XXXX**

**A/n**

**Thank you animal56 for the idea of Mako's smell.**

**Asami and Mako are characters from the Legend of Korra. Asami is human but Mako is a fire-bender.**

**Sorry to my ****makorra(Korra & Mako) fans but Asami & Mako are together in this fanfic. **

**I personally prefer Korra with Bolin or Genial Iroh( Tenzin is with Pema and they are 10 to 20 yrs. apart. So why Korra & Iroh hook-up. Just saying)**

**Psylocke has some links placed in Justin mind like Charles so that's why sometimes she can read her mind .**

**Thank you guys for reading the story. Please review/Pm if you like this chapter. **

**Water-tribe Out!**


	16. Tough Love

**Metempsychosis **

**A/n**

**Thank you Joshuad2589 for being my Beta Reader , Please read/review his stories.**

**Thank you StormLover for being my Mentor. Much Rolo Love to you!**

**Anmial56 Thank you for following and reviewing.**

**Rosylee (former ScrubRose) Thanks for taking timeout from school to check on me.**

**Babs on the Rolo Realm thank you for letting me use one of your quotes. Please go there and read/review her stories.**

**Like always, Please leave a review and/Pm if you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. **

**** mean telepathic conversation**

**~ ~ means self-conversation or talking oneself**

**Chapter 16 Tough Love**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

**Westchester, New York**

**Justin's loft**

The three women went to Justin's room to get ready for tonight while the guys played pool in the rec room.

"Blimey Sami, I can't believe you guys are finally going to get married." she said as Asami came out of the bathroom, "Tell me how did he propose."

"Well it was very sweet. He made me breakfast in bed this morning and had the ring in with my grapefruit and had a card that said ( Will you marry me?)" she said curling her hair.

"AWWWWW!" Betsy and Justin cried. "I'm so jealous of you guys."

Asami teased. "Well I'm a little jealous of you. I saw Wolverine in person and Oh my." she started fanning herself. "That man is built. He's a little short for my taste but if I wasn't taken I definitely would get my hands on that."

Justin blushed as Betsy was putting on her makeup. "I haven't noticed."

Betsy and Asami looked at each other. "Yea right."

"If what the rumors about him are true, I would defiantly get a shag from him. I heard that he's dynamite in the sack and that healing factor of his works wonders." she winked. Justin face became bright red.

"I heard the same thing and they say the man is much endowed." Asami said separating her hands to the width of her shoulders.

Justin mumbled still red. "I hate you so much." Asami and Betsy started laughing at Justin's embarrassment.

Betsy started to take down Justin's hair. "Oh Mary, we're just jesting with you. "

"Yea, you need to calm down or you're going to be looking like a strawberry all night." She went and put on her black Jimmy Choo's, "We want you looking your best when you come down those stairs. Once he sees you in that outfit; he's going to wish he went after you rather than that Jean girl."

"Let me guess that the reason why you want me to wear this." she jested to her outfit.

The two other friends stood back and admired their single friend. "Oh yea! Of course love!"

"I still think we should have bought that gold Gucci dress for you to wear but you still look smashing. "

Justin sighed. "You know I don't do dresses or skirts Bets. Besides guys still won't talk to me. They don't go after me like they do you guys."

Betsy let out a huff and moved Justin to the full length mirror. "I know you don't believe this love, but you're gorgeous. That Git is going to regret even looking at that tart other than courting you."

"You look very beautiful and sexy." Asami nodded in agreement, "When we hit the club, you're going to have all the guys after you. Maybe you might meet someone tonight."

"Sami is right Mary; the lads are going to be coming after you. You won't be single for long. That short wanker can bugger off."

Backyard

The guys went outside for a celebratory smoke to Asami and Mako's engagement. Mako brought the men some Cubans for the occasion. Logan was also outside but further down by the woods but he could hear their conversion.

"Remy can't believe you finally doing it Homme." said Remy smoking the Cuban.

Warren blew out a puff. "Yea Mako. You and Sami going to take the plunge."

Mako made a foolish grin. "Well it's been four years and I'm 28. It about time I settle down and I love Asami. She's the one."

"I know that ring set you back a pretty penny. Not bad for a police detective."

"Well, not going to lie. I sold my motorcycle and been saving for a year."

Remy and Warren almost choke, "You sold your motorcycle."

"I did." he said with a smile, "She was worth it."

Remy pat him on the shoulder, "Sami is worth it."

"Thanks Remy." Mako smiled, "So is that beautiful brunet that answered the door the girl you were talking about."

"Oui, dat's my petite." Remy grinned, "This Cajun is crazy about dat sassy girl. Thought about bringing her with us but da professor wouldn't let me with da club being 21 and older. Remy really wanted to get her on da dance floor again. Dat girl got some moves."

That really got Logan's attention. _~ I knew I smelt Gumbo on her. ~ _He started to walk back to make his presence known. He nodded to the three men. "Guys."

"Wolverine, come join us for a smoke." Warren handed him a Cuban. "Would you like to come with us tonight, Wolverine?"

"Na, I'm not a rap fan and dancing not my thing. " He said looking for a match.

"Oh allow me." Mako fire-bend a flame to lite the cigar.

Logan took a smoke._ ~ Wingman got the expensive ones. ~ _"Thanks." Mako nodded. "So you're a mutant?" he asked Mako.

"No, I'm a fire-bender like Justin is a water-bender. I'm a descendant of the fire nation."

"Really?" Logan took another smoke, "I thought Josie was da only one."

"No, there are more like us that can control the elements that are not mutants. Not many though." Mako answered. "We're descendants of the four nations." Logan nodded.

The four men stood there in silence smoking until Gambit spoke.

"You hurt my soeur (sister in Cajun) Wolverine." He looked down at the shorter man with a serious gaze, "Don't let it happen again or Remy going have to give you a card."

Remy eyes glowed, "You and chere are good now?"

"Yea Gumbo, were good." Logan grunted, "You don't hurt Marie or I carve you a new one."** SNIKT** "Deal?"

"D'accord."

**XXXX**

Justin's room

The girls was almost ready when a knock at the door. "Come in." replied Asami.

Marie came into the room, "Wow. Oh my"

"Yall so look so gorgeous. Ah wish da Professor let me come." Marie pouted.

"Sorry, love. You know how Charles is a stickler for the rules." Betsy comforting Marie, "Don't worry; all three of us will keep an eye on Remy for you. Ok?"

Marie smiled, "Ok. Thank ya. Remy told me to get ya. The limo is here." she looked around, "Where is Professor J?"

Justin came out of the bathroom, "I'm here. What's wrong" she asked looking at the girl's wide-eyed face. "I look bad."

Marie shook her head, "Logan is going to pass-out."

**XXXX**

Since it was only 8:00, most of the students were still up and word got around that their teacher was going to the Pitbull concert and rented a limo. Since most of them never seen Justin out in anything other than sweats and yoga pants, they wanted to see what she look like dolled up. Mostly the boys.

"If she looks as good in her X-uniform." said Dean with is reptilian eyes flashing. "Oh boy. I can't believe you get to train with her."

Bobby beamed. "I know it's awesome. I get to train with her all next semester."

"Ja, you're lucky Bobby." said Kurt.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Please Bobby, you're going to get your but kick next semester you mean. "She pops her gum, "I think you forgot that she's a water bending master."

Bobby and Dean look at each other. "Naww, she'll go easy on me."

"Whatever."

Scott and Jean walked into the rec room on the way to the movies. "What are all you guys doing in here?"

"We are waiting to see what they are wearing to the club." Dean answered. "We never have seen Professor J out of sweats except the video."

"Betsy and that other woman are hot too!" Bobby high-fives Dean.

Scott turned stone faced. "So you came down here to ogle over them?"

All the guys looked at him as if he was dense. "YES!"

Jubilee threw a pillow at Bobby. "Speak for yourself, I waiting to see Wolvie's face." Jean eyes flashed. _~ That zebra hair. ~_

Jean rolled her eyes. "Come-on Scott, let's go before we miss the movie." she said pulling Scott out of the room not wanting to see the males or Scott drool over the three women.

"Ok, Jean."

**XXXX**

A chorus of whistles and complement hit the three women when they descended the stairs. Betsy looked sexy with her V-neck black Label Sequin Trim Gucci Dress with gold and silver bugle bead sequins throughout the bust, straps with gold high heeled sandals. Her long purple hair was in a side sweep up-do.

Asami had on a strapless black Armani mini dress with shiny allover print. Her hair was in its trademark curly waves. _~ Very sexy those two are. ~_ Logan thought _~ No wonder the guys are panting. ~_

The smell of the male arouse almost made Wolverine throw-up, he nearly left to go to his room until he smelled her. _~ winter rain, earth, jasmine and shea butter. ~_

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he exclaimed as he saw Justin come down the stairs. Showing off her killer curves wearing a laced black short waist coat with a boobilicious black satin vest that showed of her abs with a sapphire belly ring matching her manicure. She had black leather lace pants with a black high heeled boots. Her hair was down in messy waves, black rimmed eye makeup, and red tinted lip gloss. She completed the look with black and diamond accessories. (See A/N) Wolverine stared at her, finding his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight. _~Mine.~_

"You look great babe." Said Mako smiling ear to ear.

Warren kisses Betsy hand. "Stunning as always Ms. Braddock."

"Padnat, Remy going have to keep a very close eye on you." He said grabbing her hand.

Logan snatches Justin from Remy. "I need to talk to ya." As he ushered her to the study." Now!"

"Whoa Homme." Remy eyes flashed going for his cards in his pockets, "What you doing grabbing my soeur like dat?"

"Stay out of this Gumbo!" Logan growled still walking.

Justin looked over her shoulder at her brother. "It's ok Rems; it will only take a minute. I'm good."

*Betsy please tell Remy don't interfere. If he tries anything, remember it's a full moon out.*

*All right love. Will do!* Betsy TP the message to Remy then TP Asami.

Betsy winked at Asami. *I told you that outfit would make that wanker loose it.*

*You were right. That man looked like he wanted to jump her right there.*

**XXXX**

"What da flaming hell you got on?" he said as they went in the study and closed the door.

Justin looked at him flabbergasted. "Excuse me?"

"Yea heard me. What ya doing dress like dat?"

"Sorry short stop but I'm 26 yrs. old." She said scowling, "I do what I damn well please!"

"You ant going nowhere looking like dat." he commanded. Justin walked right up to him standing at her full 5'9 height.

"Look, my dad is 6'2, has a patch over his eye and black." She then pokes him in the chest. "You don't look nothing like him. I don't see why you care anyway. "

"What?"

"Why do you care Bonaparte?"

"Why do I care?" Logan growled in annoyance. "Because I do ok." He started pacing back and forth while Justin stood there waiting for a better answer.

She crossed her arms. "Because you do. Really that's the best answer you got. "Justin then walk pass him to the door but he catches her wrist. "Let me go."

Wolverine's mouth claimed hers heatedly and pressed her back against the wall. "Not until you change. "Logan lean into her and ran his hand threw the valley of her breast causing her to whimper. "See Darlin you making yourself _Easy."_

With that word it made Justin come back to reality. _~ Easy! ~_ she then head-butted him breaking one of the few bones not laced with adamantium. An aggravated snarl and round of "flaming' fucks" soon came.

Justin looked him and said coldly. "Keep banging Jean, Bonaparte. Because I'm not _Easy_."

When she opened the door her friends and some students was waiting for her obviously listing to the conversion. "Come-on; lets go. "She leaves the angrily and heads to the car in a huff.

Logan walks out wiping his healed bloody nose snarling, "What da fuck ya looking at?" he then walks in the opposite direction to the garage where he gets on his bike and heads out. Justin and Logan's friends looking on with knowing looks, thinking yeah they got feelings for each other but are too stubborn to admit it to the other.

**XXXX**

**A/n**

**Men do not call a girl Easy that can kick your A$$ . Wolvie got off easy.**

**Justin outfit is the same one Jennifer Lopez wore on the cover of Cosmo this year. If you want a visual just Google it. Saw the cover at the grocery store and thought "That is what Justin would wear." LOL**

**Thank you guys for reading the story. Please review/Pm if you like this chapter.**

**Next chap will have some well-known guest in it.**

**Water-tribe Out!**


	17. The God and The Goddess

**Metempsychosis **

**A/n**

**Sorry for the wait but life got in the way. This is without my beta because I wanted to give you the next chapter.**

**Thank you Joshuad2589 for being my Beta Reader, Please read/review his stories.**

**Thank you StormLover for being my Mentor. Much Rolo Love to you!**

**Anmial56 Thank you for following and reviewing.**

**Rosylee (former ScrubRose) Thanks for taking timeout from school to check on me.**

**Babs and Girlwonder on the Rolo Realm thank you for following and reviewing my story. Please go there and read/review their stories.**

**Like always, Please leave a review and/Pm if you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or The Avengers. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I also do not own the Legend of Korra or The Last Air Bender but OCs did come from me. **

**** mean telepathic conversation **

**~ ~ means self-conversation or talking oneself**

**Chapter 17 The God and The Goddess**

**The Rave **

**New York City, NY**

The limo ride to the club was a little awkward and quiet at first. The others tried to ask what happened but Justin refused to talk about it.

_~That short bastard is not going to ruin my night out. ~_ Justin told herself.

*Yea love. Don't let that Git spoil your night.*

*Bets. Please don't do that.*

Betsy gave Justin an apologetic look. *Sorry love but you are projecting loudly.*

*I know Bets. Just don't want to bum everyone out.*

*You're fine Mary. We here to cheer you up.* Betsy winked.

Betsy cleared her throat. "Bloody hell, let's break out the champagne."

After a few glasses of champagne, Justin loosened up a little and began enjoying herself.

The club was really jumping that night and full to capacity. A lot of celebrities and professional athletes showed up for Pitbull's performance so there was a red carpet and paparazzi. Thanks to Hank's devices, Angel was able to hide his wings and Gambit changed his eye color so they didn't have to worry about their mutations. Pit performed all his hits and Betsy even got invited to go upstage to dance. Of course being the ham that she is, Bets put on a show for the audience. After his performance, Pit went to the group VIP suite and hangout for little taking pics. The night was going great until some unexpected guest came to the group's suite.

Justin had her back turned to the door dancing when she heard a recognizable voice.

"I recognized that big ass anywhere."

_~ Tony. ~ _

"Hi Tony." She turned and managed to smile. If there was one of the few people that unnerve her it was Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Justin still haven't forgave him for the way he treated Betsy when they were dating. Let's just say Tony had a very wondering eye back then and couldn't keep it in his pants. Plus he loved teasing and flirting with her.

"Lookin good." He said giving her a hug. "Let me ask you something. Are you sure Fury's your father because there is no way he could produce something like you."

She hit him in the head. "Ha Ha. Where's Pepper?" she asks sitting on the couch.

He sat beside her and helps himself to some champagne. "She went to the little girl's room. Where are the others?"

"Mako and Remy with to the roof for a smoke and Warren joined them. Bets and Sami went to the bathroom."

"Great. My current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend can have a powwow about me." He grinned.

Justin just rolled her eyes. "The other didn't come with you guys."

Tony gave her one of his devilish grin. "No. Some of the others came." _~ What's he's up to? ~_

"I know that look Tony. You're up to something." she replied. "So what is it?"

"Oh you will see. Let's just say I'm going to do you and someone we both know a favor." He smiled.

Justin was going to investigate further but Bets, Sami and Pepper came to the suite laughing. Probably at something silly Tony did.

"Blimey love. I don't see how you stand being with him. So glad I left that tosser." Betsy said laughing.

Tony gave a fake frown. "Hey. I'm right here you know."

The three women looked at each other and laughed. "We know!"

"Hi Pepper." Justin said giving her a hug. "Great to see you. Please save me from him before I shot him." Pepper Potts, girlfriend of Tony Stark and next to his AI Jarvis, Pepper is Tony's right hand man.

"Good to see you too, J." Pepper replied and turned to Tony. "Are you being bad again?"

"I'm always bad. You know that." Tony said raising his glass. Pepper shook her head.

"So where are Tasha and Clint?" Asami asked looking for them. "I thought you said they're here Pepper."

"Oh I think they went to speak with some friends." Pepper replied.

Justin turned to Tony. "Wow. Did you get the whole Avengers squad to come Tony?"

"Just because we are superheroes doesn't mean we don't like to cut loose too."

*Pepper, Where is he? You sure that it's going to work?*

*He might be with Tasha and Clint. Like I said before, it was Nick's idea for us to bring him. He's been single for a while now and J the same way. What better choice for a real Goddess than a God.* Pepper winked. Right then three more guests walked in.

Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye walked in hand and hand.

"Hey you guys. Great to see you." Asami said to them. Justin and Bets greeted them also.

"Greetings, fair maidens." Thor aka The God of Thunder came in the door.

_~ OMG! He's more beautiful in person. ~_ Justin said to herself.

Betsy smiled.*Yea love. That is what I call a man.*

*Wow, he's gorge Mary.* Asami chimed in.

Justin never met the Asgardian crowned prince since she was finishing her studies and he was back on Asagard. Justin often joked with her father about how handsome Thor was and would be a good match for her.

Because of the distance between them, Thor and Jane had been broken up for some time now and Tony pushed him to come. Little did they know it was Justin's father Nick doing to set them up. Forge told him how the feral mutant had fallen for Justin and vice versa. Nick has known Logan for a long time even before Justin was born and even pick upped women with him. No way was his little girl going to end up with a man like Wolverine. He knew that the mutant had calmed down some but what went down with Jean. No! Wolverine can forget it.

"Thor, Buddy this is Fury's daughter." He said pushing Justin towards him.

Thor bowed to her and kissed her hand. "Your more beautiful than General Fury and others said. Humbly to meet you Avatar Justin."

Bets TP Pepper and Asami.*You're right Pepper. They would hit it off. But if she finds out her father is trying to set her up, J going to be pissed. I know General Fury means well but I looked into her head and the only man she wants is that short cunt.*

* I think Wolverine and Justin make a cute couple. However I understand him not wanting Wolverine dating Justin. That man is has a reputation worse than Tony.*

**XXXX**

With the much encouragement of their friends, Justin and Thor went to the roof to get away from the loud music and get to know one another. They sat at one of the tables.

"So fair maiden. I heard magnificent things about you. I was told that you are the guardian of the earth."

"Yes, I am." she replayed sighing. "You know about the Avatar legend?"

Thor looked to the stars. "Yes. Even your legend is known on Asagard. You are a reincarnation that inhabits a spirit that protects the earth. I'm I right?"

Justin blushed to the fact that even other worlds know of her. _~ I really need to master the elements. ~_

"Yea, you're right. Unlike most of my predecessors, I know what my mission is and have been training for 16 yrs." She sighed, "I have to save the world from a mutant."

Thor gave a hearty laugh. "Well, General Fury and Tony were right. We do have a lot in common. Both of us are Gods that has to protect their worlds whether we like it or not." They both laughed.

"I'm not going to lie. I don't wish my responsibility on anyone" Justin said looking into Thor's big blue eyes. "It's a hard having the world literally on your shoulders." Thor nodded in agreement.

"I had to live up to the legend of my father but you have to leave up to many Avatars before you. The entire earth knows of your predecessor, Avatar Aang." He then grabbed her hand. "I have the most faith in you Avatar Justin, you will save earth."

"Thank you."

Thor stood, "Well it's been a very long day and I need to get back to headquarters. If you don't mind, I would like to get to know you better."

He smiled, "I would like to court you." _~ OMG! ~_

"Really? But I thought you're dating Jane." she asked.

Thor drops his head a little. "Nay, the distance and my priorities to The Avengers kept us apart. Jane wasn't happy about our situation and decided we should stop seeing each other."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she replied, "I didn't know."

"Nay, not your fault. So Avatar Justin do you comply?"

Justin stood there for a couple of seconds thinking on what to do. She knew her heart was with Logan but the feral mutant didn't have a committed bone in his body. She thought he was still seeing Jean on the side and going to bars to pick-up women. Now here was someone that was willing to get to know her and might try to build a real relationship. The fact that he's a gorgeous God/ Prince doesn't hurt.

_~ Maybe Bets and Sami were right. I need to find someone that actually wants to know me instead of trying to get laid. ~_

She smiled. "I would be honored."

**XXXX**

**Harry's Bar**

Logan sat at the bar drinking shots of Jack Daniels. His beast was starting to become unbearable now and every day it called for his mate, Justin. Now the internal struggle was starting to affect him around other women. Even though Jean has practically been trying to serve herself on a silver platter these last two months, he couldn't go through with it. The beast didn't want the beautiful redhead, he wanted his mate. His manged to get some release from random women he pickked up at bars but even that didn't help. Yea the mighty Wolverine could still perform but there was no satisfaction in the release.

Suddenly his Beast began to stir. Something was wrong.

"Josie."

**XXXX**

**A/N**

**Well Well, It seems that our Wolvie might be too late. A God is very stiff completion for the affections of our Avatar.**

**I know it's messed up how Forge just snitch on Wolvie and J but if your daughter was wanting to date a man like Wolverine wouldn't you be worried. **

**Thank you guys for reading the story. Please review/Pm if you like this chapter.**

_**Water-tribe Out!**_


End file.
